Rocket in Zootopia
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: When the guardians of the galaxy defeated Ronan with the infinity stone, rocket unfortunately got hit with some residual energy, and if your not a powerful enough creature, you explode. Well... he didn't die like you think he would and with the infinity stones being the most powerful objects in the universe, it sent him to another. To a place he's never seen be-fur.
1. A job offer

_**I welcome you to my first Zootopia, a thing I thought off writing after watching the movie the first time. So enjoy!**_

* * *

We killed Ronan with that blasted stone, we saved Xander and the whole damn universe, but of course that wasn't the end of it for little ole me. When Gamora slapped that containment sphere over the purple stone of destiny the cloud of black smoke and purple energy dissipated, but when I let go of Drax's hand I felt its energy ripple painfully through my body, again.

The last thing I remember seeing was Quill looking at me as parts of my body started to fall apart. I remember a tear sliding down my bloody cheek as I said my supposed last words, "Be safe ya d'ast idiot." and with one finial painful scream, I exploded. Well maybe, but if what happened to that pink lady when she touched it was any indication, then I exploded.

I figured out that some residual energy left behind by the fucking stone killed me. Sucks right? Apparently I didn't die, and I woke up in an alleyway. Fucking typical, I know, but it was better than being a dead splatter on the ground.

I still had my on jumpsuit thankfully, and I didn't have to run around naked like some weirdo, but the downside was that I didn't have any of my weapons, not even the small pistol I always had on me. I think that was good though, because I was arrested the minute I stepped out of the alley by a rhino(didn't know that at the time) the size of Drax. It was fucking stupid, but he searched me and found nothing, so he quickly let me go and apologized. They said they got a report of a loud gunshot in the area and said I looked suspicious.

I called bullshit on that statement, but he let me go, and I went to go and explore the city I had exploded into, and boy I was surprised.

There was all sorts of furry creatures around, some like me, some scaly, some feathery. They all ranged in size, from as tall as a giraffe, to as small as a mouse... but there was downside. There whole damn society runs on some animal kingdom bullshit, meaning I was at the bottom... and raccoons, as Quill told me, are not well liked here.

But the thing that made me want to scream out in anger was that the city's name was Zootopia, ZOO-FUCKING-TOPIA, like, do they not know what a fucking ZOO is? They obviously don't, because if they did know what a zoo was (in my opinion, an animal prison) they would change that shit immediately.

Well besides the aggravating name, their technology is terribly primitive. I can make do, but I can barely ever get a reliable signal. Oh, and remember when I said terribly primitive? They haven't even got past their own moon yet... talk about embarrassing. If I could get my hands on the right materials, then I could make something that could easily leave the solar system in a day.

That's created another problem for me. If I can't make a ship to get off this damn planet and make it back to Xander or somewhere familiar, then I'm stuck here for the rest of my fucking life. So to help myself get adequate funds to illegally buy the materials, I've taken up bounty hunting again. It's a little harder without groot, but I manage, and I even made made myself a new rifle. It's compact, and a cross between a sniper and a assault rifle, but my favorite thing about it was the shocker rounds.

It's always fun to watch someone flop around in pain as the volts passed through there body. Such a crack up!

Since I started bounty hunting again, I've made a name for myself in this city, and word of my fancy tech and high success rate has drawn in the attention of the big players in this city, including Mr. Big. He contacted me through the Net and organized a meeting spot to discuss a job. I found myself surprised, because a car was waiting there with two big ass polar bears in tow, forcing me to go.

So now I'm sitting uncomfortably in the back of the car between two big ass polar bears, they seem to be occupied with their phones, which is unsurprising because this planet seems to have an addiction to them, and they seem to always have a better damn signal then me for some reason.

A sudden bump in the road made me jump, knocking me out of my thoughts, must have zoned out there for a second. I looked out the windows and saw snow and ice pass by as we drove through tundra town. I focused on the snow for a few more moments before activating a drone with a few taps on my wrist pad. I made myself an assault drone for risky situations like this, and due to groot not being here.

The bumps in the road started to get less and less as we climbed a hill, and as we reached the top I saw his mansion. It was pretty big considering how small he was, a chuckle exited my mouth. Oh, I know Mr. Big is a small ass shrew. I don't accept a job without knowing who my employer is.

I felt the bear's' eyes on me as we pulled into the long driveway and past a heavily guarded gate.

The guards had actual guns, not just elephant tranquilizers. As we got closer to the house I saw a few guys on the roof and a bunch on the ground. This place is guarded well, they got guys everywhere, I wouldn't doubt there being bears hiding everywhere. I chuckled lightly at the thought of a bear trying to hide in a bush, when suddenly the car jerks to a stop, almost making me fall of the seat.

"Learn to drive, will ya?" I said with an irritated growl. The driver didn't respond, but the two bears beside me growled warningly. The bear one on my right was the first to get out while the other stayed in, pointing towards the open door. I quickly hopped out and started walking towards the mansion doors where two polar bears stood attention, and as I closed in, they moved in front of the doors. I slowed to a stop and as they looked down at me. The one on the left held out his paw.

"Weapons, please." he said in a deep Russian accent. I groan inwardly and was about to protest when the two bears behind me growled warningly. I reluctantly handed him my pistol. I wouldn't need it anyways if things got ugly, that drone can shoot through six fucking inches of steel.

Would have been helpful during some situations with groot and the others.

I walked in, and I swear Mr. Big spared no expense when it came to his mansion, because this place was decked out with gold, silver, jewels, gemstones and so much more. Why hasn't anyone robbed this place yet? Like, holy shit, I could buy Zootopia a few times over with the all of this. I ogled so many things on my way through the house, and I almost would'a walked off a few times if it wasn't for the bears.

We walked down a flight of stairs at the back of the house and turned down a hallway. All the fancy and grand things scattered throughout the mansion faded away into a cold and dreary hallway making me shiver. I breathed out a cold breath and rubbed my paws together as we walked further down the cold hallway.

Don't they have heating down here? Come on! Quills crappy ship was warmer than this, and it's in space!

The lights on the ceiling dimly lit the hallway, but I could see in the dark, thankfully. We were getting closer to a door when suddenly the bears stopped.

The bear in front of me turned to the right and pressed his paw against the wall on my right. A holographic biometric scanner appeared and scanned his paw. My eyes widened at the sight, and I quickly tapped a few things onto my wrist.

It beeped and turned green in approval, and the bear pushed the solid metal door open. He mentioned towards the door with his paw. The two behind me huffed out a breath.

"Alright alright, I'm goin'!" I said irately as I walked towards the door. I felt a little heat coming from the secret room, but as I looked in I saw Mr. Big on a table with two gigantic polar bears behind him. I sighed.

"Well, wish me luck." I said in a half-ass manner to the polar bears behind me. And with those words, I walked towards Mr. Big, the door shutting eerily behind me.

This room was more laid back and defiantly more hom-y then upstairs. The floor was covered with a nice red rug, and the walls were made out of a nice dark oak. There was a few cabinets in walls filled with drinks and other such things a mob boss would have.

I walked up to the oak desk and sat on the chair in front of it, waiting for the shrew to make his offer.

He seemed to look me over mentioning towards the bears behind him. The one on the right reached into his coat and pulled out a folder, sliding it over to me. I slowly picked it up and opened the folder. A few pictures of a fox fell onto the table., He wore a green shirt with some odd leaf design, accompanied by a purple tie and brown slacks.

"Who's the fox?" I asked as I looked over the pictures.

"His name is Nicholas P. Wilde." the old shrew said in a hoarse voice.

"What did he do?" I asked as I set down the pictures. The shrew looked down for a second before answering me.

"I invited him into my home. We broke bread together, and he repaid me by selling me a rug made out of the fur of a skunk's butt... I buried my grandmama in that rug." he said angrily. It took all my self control to not burst out laughing at the small story so I only nodded.

"How do you want him to go?" I asked with a smile. The old shrew smiled slightly, probably thinking of all ways to end the dumb fool.

"Bring him to me, or contact my associates to pick him up... I will be the one to kill him" the shrew said with a dark chuckle. I groaned inwardly but at least I didn't have to deal with the aftermath or possibly get arrested.

"How much am I being paid?" I asked as I picked up the pictures and folded them into my pocket.

"250g, if you find him. He moves around a lot and disappears once we get close, but he usually gravitates back to the city center after a while" he said with the wave of his hand.

"Anything else?" I asked impatiently as I stood up with my arms crossed.

"That is all." He motioned his hand towards the door, and the polar bears led me outside.

 **END**

* * *

 **I wrote this story to begin with but I must thank some helpers... well one helper.**

 **He helped edit this and he doesn't have an FF account, but he is on wattpad and his account name on that is OfficerNickWilde. So go check out his story which is called: Zootopia - A dystopia utopia. I hope you find both of our stories enjoyable and I bid you good day.**


	2. Crazy night

**_Welcome_** _ **back readers, the story awaits!**_

* * *

I had a smile on my face as I jumped out of the limo and into the dark alleyway they decided to drop me off in. I turned around and luckily caught the backpack that the polar bear threw at me.

It held all the information that Mr. Big had collected on Wilde, and a quarter of my pay.

The polar bear nodded at me then closed the door. The limo speed off down the alleyway then turned onto one of the streets, disappearing from view.

I looked back down the backpack and unzipped it, revealing the wads of cash and a few brown folders. I smiled when I saw my pistol they took from me, I quickly grabbed it and put it in my holster "At least they gave me my pistol back, that thing was surprisingly expensive" I said quietly to myself.

My wrist pad started beeping and I quickly brought my arm up to look at the screen. I smiled as I saw the schematics of Mr. Big's mansion appear on the screen, there were several tunnels and many secret rooms and weapon lockers. The second I saw that holographic hand scanner I immediately had my drone do a scan of the house, but unfortunately that seemed to be the most advanced tech in his mansion.

I groaned then turned off my wrist pad "Sometimes I wonder how these people even function" I say with an irritated sigh as I zip up the backpack and sling it around my shoulders. I start walking towards the exit of the alleyway to my right and I unfortunately come out onto one of the busiest streets in Zootopia; Sahara boulevard. I groan and look around, did they have to drop me off here, like come on. I turn to the left with a groan and start makings way towards my place, but I quickly move close to the building to my left so to avoid being stepped on.

I growl slightly as I sensed a large foot get dangerously close to my tail. I looked back and saw an elephant walking closely behind me "Watch where you're stepping" I growled out, making the elephant fall behind. I picked up my pace and put some distance between us.

It took a whole hour but I finally made it back to my place, it was in downtown rainforest district and was surrounded by foliage, the perfect place. I made sure to deactivate the cameras that could possibly spot my place and I set up several alarms and a few harmless traps around it. I set up my own small cameras all around, and using some scrap that I found I was able to put together a few mini drones to patrol around. There are a few automated defenses with actual guns but those are attached to the house, all in all my place is secure.

I turned off the main road and down a side street that lead to a small bridge by a river. There's a camera overlooking the bridge and the footage showed that the bridge is usually a spot for illegal activity, such as drug trades, so I usually get off the trail there to avoid unneeded attention. I passed several huts and houses and before long I'm walking down an empty path. I continue towards a bridge with a single eerie light flickering over it. As I draw closer to the bridge I stop in my tracks, I almost hadn't noticed it, but there was a can laying on the right edge of the bridge. I growl lowly and quickly tap a few buttons on my wrist pad, which activates the drone's combat mode. It's the same drone that had been watching over me since my meeting with Mr. Big.

I quickly check my pistol as I wait for the the drone to scan the area and as I look back at the bridge the can is gone. I smile and quickly move into the bushes to my left. My wrist pad quietly beeps, as I look at the screen the scan reveals four guys. There are two wolves and two large cats under the bridge, armed and waiting for a chance to shoot whatever was unfortunate enough to use the bridge. I chuckle quietly as I quickly maneuver the drone to their left and line up the crosshairs for a double headshot. They all seem to be tense as they had undoubtedly seen me, so now all that's left to do is have some fun.

'BANG'

I hear the echoing bang and the splatter of two heads echo through the air. I hear the other two scream and start shooting in the drone's general direction. I laugh loudly this time but they are too busy to notice, screaming out of rage and shooting wildly. They shoot until there clips are empty before they start to make a quick retreat.

"OH NO, YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY " I scream out before pressing the fire button on my wrist pad again, another one of their heads exploded.

I hear the wolf scream in terror as he drops his weapon in an attempt to run faster "YOU THINK RUNNING WILL SAVE YOU?!" I yell out into the jungle.

The wolf continues to run "PLEASE NO" he pleads to my amusement. I slowly maneuver the drone and line him up in my crosshairs.

"Goodbye" I say quietly, pressing the fire button one last time.

The bullet passes through his neck and he stumbles to his knees, holding his neck in pain, but it doesn't take long for him to suffocate and fall to the ground. I laughed quietly and looked a little closer at my wrist pad, and was surprised to see the main road, which was only about fifteen yards away and the bullet didn't seem to hit any cars thankfully.

I chuckle and turn the drone's sentry mode back on. I turn my wrist pad off and walk out of the bushes I had been hiding in and start heading towards the bridge once. I make sure to stay out of the camera's line of sight as I move under the bridge to see my kills. Their blood covered the ground and there brain matter and pieces of their skulls were scattered everywhere, and as I got closer I could see them wearing tactical gear

I raised a brow and kneeled down "Why are thugs wearing tactical gear" I ask quietly. I place my hands on the big cats side and push him onto his back, but as I see four big letters on his chest only one word exits my mouth.

"Fuck"

Gunfire erupts as my drone starts to fire like crazy into the forest, I duck down and start to run to the the jungle brush not too far away from the bridge. I hear the bullets hit the trees around me and I quickly jump behind a downed tree as a few bullets narrowly miss me. I take several deep breaths and take out my pistol again.

There are several animals screaming and gunfire echoing through the jungle. I heard a few bullets whizz over the log I was behind but the gunfire seemed to be focused on my drone. I quickly checked my wrist pad and saw about two dozen cops and swat members in the jungle via infrared.

"Shit, I gotta get out of here" I muttered quietly as I peaked out over the tree. I looked back at my wrist pad and taped a few buttons, the drone released a few canisters of tear gas into the foliage directly below it. I tapped a few more buttons and erased everything in its hard drive except for its core programming.

I quickly peaked my head over the tree again, and once I was sure I was clear I bolted into the jungle. Escaping the firefight that was raging on behind me.

 _ **_Judy_**_

Judy laid on her bed watching the small TV in her apartment, she couldn't sleep due to how excited she was for her first day in the force tomorrow, so in order to get her mind off of her excitement she decided to watch TV, but by the looks of it none of the channels had anything on that would help her fall asleep tonight.

"We have breaking news for you tonight, but I must warn you that it is unsettling... A recent shoot out with the ZPD's SWAT unit today ended with eight SWAT officers in the hospital with unknown severity of injuries, as well as four dead officers on the scene. This all happened only one hour ago in the downtown rainforest district area."

Judy gasped and shoot up out of bed, staring at the screen intensely as images of the injured SWAT popped up beside.

"The ZPD had gotten word of a weapons deal between two of the city's biggest crime bosses, but they must have gotten word of the bust and only sent one animal to the location, which proceeded to kill four swat members before fleeing under the cover of tear gas and cover fire from an armed drone, which was shot down later in the fight." the newswomen said.

Judy's eyes widened in shock and fear as the scenario ran through her mind. The news anchors continued to talk but Judy wasn't paying any attention to the TV.

She knew being a cop was dangerous but a thing like this hasn't happened for years, not since the Lavern massacre around 25 years ago. Seeds of doubt started spreading through her mind but she quickly shook it off.

Judy turned the TV off and laid back down in bed "I will not let a few guns scare me!" and with a tired sigh she closed her eyes and tried going to sleep for the night.

 _ **_Rocket_**_

I unlocked the front door as fast as the damn scanners would let me and once I got in I activated all defenses and scanners I had and put the place on lockdown. The front door shut and a piece of thick metal slid over it, the same happened to the windows a second later. I threw the backpack onto a table in the main room and quickly rushed into my control room that was in the back of the house. There was several holographic screens and monitors littering the walls and there was one big chair in the middle of the room with a big computer in front of it.

I quickly jump into the chair and typed in my passcode to get in and in an instant a big red warning sign showed up. I quickly tapped it and it brought up a live feed from the drone, it was still firing away surprisingly but it was almost done, structural integrity was down to 23% and only a few more shots would do it in.

I continued to watch it, for a few more minutes, as it continued to fire away at the police. "I swear the Nova Core has better aim than them, and everyone can beat them" I said with a chuckle at the end. It continued to fire for about another minute when the right side of the screen exploded in a flurry of orange sparks, the feed started to turn to static and I was barely able to make out the outline of a tree before the feed cut out.

"Took them long enough" I said with a frown before disconnecting from what's left of the drone. I closed the feed and checked the perimeter cameras around my house and a mile out, making sure no unlucky fellow followed me back. All the cameras showed just the regular old jungle and by the sound of it the cops were still held up at the bridge.

I brought up the surprisingly still working camera feed that was by the bridge and swiveled it around, and by god there were a lot of animals around. There were red and blue lights flashing everywhere, animals of all sort where scattered around, and the whole area was lit up by the headlights of what I think were ambulances. A small chuckle exited my mouth as I surveyed the screen "If my crappy ass drone could take on the ZPD's swat team for that long (around 25 minutes) then there is some serious problems they need to address" I said as I looked at the images before me.

Suddenly a news report about this very incident showed up at the corner of my screen, and I quickly opened it and waited for the news anchor to start talking.

"We have breaking news for you tonight, but I must warn you that it is unsettling... A recent shoot out with the ZPD's SWAT unit today ended with eight SWAT officers in the hospital with unknown severity of injuries, as well as four dead officers on the scene. This all happened only one hour ago in the downtown rainforest district area"

I laughed quietly to myself as I listened to the news report, reveling in the fact that I made such an impression.

"The ZPD had gotten word of a weapons deal between two of the city's biggest crime bosses, but they must have gotten word of the bust and only sent one animal to the location, which proceeded to kill four swat members before fleeing under the cover of tear gas and cover fire from an armed drone, which was shot down later in the fight." the newswomen said.

My brow raised in confusion before the gears started turning "So that's where all the damn cops came from, and here I was starting to worry that they found me" I said with relief as the news report continued on. Several pictures showed up of the injured officers as the news anchor continued to talk when suddenly another gear turned "You could have killed me ya damn shrew, so you better be impressed" I said with an irritated sigh as I watched the rest of the news report.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Was the chapter good? Did you like it? Did I take to long to update?**_

 _ **Well besides those questions I would like to credit a different editor for help with this chapter and his account name is Darkzdragon(same on wattpad).**_

 _ **Him and myself are the some of the helpers/writers/editors on Welcome to Zootopia by LucarioMaster41 and joining with them a while back inspired me to pick up this story again.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoyed and I bid you good day**_ _._


	3. The hunt starts

_**I'm sorry for the long wait, and I know most have lost interest, but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _ **_Start_**_

I was having a nice dream actually, one of the rarity's nowadays. Especially with the firefight last night. But of course the damn sun had other plans. I let out a large yawn as I opened my eyes, moving my head to the left to avoid the damn sun rays that always seemed to conspire against me and my well deserved sleep. I stretched my arms and legs out with a sigh and I lazily leaned up out of my bed. The sun was still skewed across my face but it was much less annoying.

I looked around the room for anything out of place then pulled the covers off of me and I slid myself over to the side of the bed, jumping to the floor with a thud. I wasn't wearing a shirt but I didn't care, the sun felt to damn good on my fur to put a shirt on. I stood in the sun beam for a few minutes, soaking up the sun, before lazily walking towards the open door. I walked down the hallway to my left and let out another tired yawn as I walked towards the kitchen. It was actually clean this morning and not a single dish was seen.

"Now, where's the cereal" I asked to no one in particular as I walked towards one of the cupboards. I stepped on a sticky spot on my way and all I did was groan, it's to early to be angry. I flung open the small door and grabbed the box of cheerios. I dragged myself over to the fridge and grabbed a milk carton, then to a small two person table by the window.

I sat down on the wooden chair I stole from one of those high end store's and proceeded to pour myself a bowl of cereal into a dirty bowl that I left on the table a few days ago. I reached across the table and grabbed a small remote, turning on a small flat screen TV on the kitchen counter. The news anchors where still droning on about the action last night and it was currently showing an aerial view of the area.

My eyes widened a little when they showed a blurry picture of me, but I calmed down because it was to blurry to make out a identity and at most a species if you looked very very closely.

My watch ringer went off and I groaned slightly, quickly eating up the last of my cereal before getting up off the chair. I turned around and walked over to my recreation room and picked up the duffle bag I threw onto the coffee table. I unzipped it and made sure everything was in it before going back into the kitchen and back down the hallway.

My bedroom door looked like it was the only door but of course it wasn't, who doesn't love secret passages.

I walked all the way to the end and placed my paw on the wall. A blue hue encased my paw and I felt it scan my paw print. I'm gonna have to start looking for this fox, because with how much the shrew is willing to pay, he wants him asap.

I suddenly realized something "If the damn shrew is paying this much, then I got competition" I let out a growl as the hand scanner blinked green.

The wall slid to the side, revealing a dark spiral staircase. I smiled evilly as the traps down the stairs went through my mind.

"Whoever comes down here will be in for quite the scare, and a very, painful day" I said to myself with a chuckle as I grabbed the railing on the right. Making sure to never let go of it as I made my way down. I walked about four lion sized stories down before reaching the bottom and going down another dark hallway.

It probably looks like some cheesy comic book supervillain lair if it wasn't me who owned it, but it basically is.

I placed my paw on another paw print scanner, and as it scanned my paw a cheery tune played out. I hummed the second part of it as accurately as I could and with a sudden ring, green lights illuminated the hallway. The door slid open with a hiss and I walked into my 'private room' as many would call it.

The green lights from the hallway behind me illuminated a single metal chair that was bolted to the floor and thank god I put padding on it. Otherwise sitting in it would be a pain in the ass.

The door closed behind me as I walked up the chair, bathing the room in darkness once again. I sat down and set the duffle bag on my lap before tapping a few buttons on the right arm rest. A sixty eight inch holographic screen light up the room with a simple username and password setup.

Ok, now to find this Nick Wilde. The shrew said he was a conman, so he's obviously not out in the open much. A holographic keyboard appeared above the duffle bag and I quickly logged in before hacking into the city's database, again. They really need better security cause a two year old could get past there so called security. His record was surprisingly clean, a few speeding tickets here and there but otherwise a seemingly normal citizen.

I unzipped the duffle bag in my lap and pulled out the folder the shrew gave me. I looked through it and he seemed to like hanging out in Savannah Central mostly, which should narrow it down. I used his driver's license photo and Savannah Central security cam footage of the past two weeks to hopefully get a facial recognition. I quickly set up a program to find him and now all I have to do is wait, if only I'm that lucky.

I leaned into my comfy chair and stared at the screen. It's gonna take a little while to get a list of all known hangouts and movement patterns so let's distract ourselves.

I brought up the web and searched for last night's incident, and boy was I everywhere.

Articles ranging from terrorism to new world order crap was everywhere, I mean I like attention, but not this much. I'll be lucky if the whole planet already knew about it. I growled slightly as that though processed through my head.

"That damn shrew almost got me caught or god damn near killed" I yelled out, anger from the past few days leaking out.

"If it wasn't for my damn drone my whole plan would be down the toilet, and I'd never make it off this PRIMITIVE PLANET" I yelled out angrily. I'm almost tempted to make that bastard a very very poor man. But sadly money doesn't buy loyalty, and those polar bears seemed ready to die for that damn shrew.

If only they where bipolar.

I growled and tried to shake off my anger as I checked the progress of the program, only to see it at twenty five percent.

I sighed, this is gonna be a long day.

 _ **_Nick_**_

Boy are the cops busy today.

Several ZBI trucks followed by police cars speed on down the road with there lights blaring as I walked down the sidewalk. Several other animals stopped to watch them go by but I kept on going.

There are way to many cops out to do any hustling today, so I plan on go to finnick's van for now, if he hasn't already hightailed it out of the city. Which if he has then I don't know why, because he's nowhere near the size that the media has been passing around.

I've already been questioned a dozen or so times, and it quite annoying. Like come on, just because I'm a fox doesn't mean I did it.

I let out an irritated sigh and casually looking behind me. No one was paying attention and nothing looked out of the ordinary. So I walked into the alleyway to my right.

I took many left and rights down the alleyways and back roads of zootopia, to get to Finnick's van. I called him a few times as well but he never picked up.

I was about to walk out of the alley to cross the usually quiet street to get to Finnick's van when suddenly a raccoon walked by. I stopped in my tracks and made sure to be silent as I watched the raccoon from the alleyway.

I raised my brow in confusion as the continued on walking down the street "why the orange jumpsuit" I whispered quietly to myself. The raccoon didn't seem to notice me and stopped across the street from Finnick's van. The raccoon started to look back and I quickly moved my head back into the alley. I waited for several seconds and as the sound of little beeps reached my ears I slowly looked back out.

The raccoon was taping away at a little device in his paws when suddenly a blue light emitted from it, moving from the top to the bottom of the van, almost like it was scanning it. I quickly got my phone out and opened up the camera app. I made sure the audible camera click was turned off before snapping several pics of the suspicious raccoon.

The raccoon let out a groan before putting the device back into his backpack "wher... ar... you..." I couldn't hear it all but there was definitely a growl in his voice.

"Now I got another guy trying to find me, that's just fantastic" I whispered angrily to myself as I watched him.

The raccoon reached into one of his pockets and pulled out something small and metallic. He threw it towards the van and It stuck to the bumper, a single red light emitted from it before it seemingly disappeared.

"shit" I said quietly to myself before turning around and high tailing it back the way I came.

Finnick's van is off limits. whatever he threw was probably a tracer of some sort and I got one big enemy who is willing to spend a lot of money to get to me

But I really hope this guy is just a butt hurt animal from one of our hustles, but that doesn't mean I can't be any less cautious. Cause in the past I've almost gotten turn into a corpse by a determined few and if it wasn't for a Finnick or a split second decision, I would be.

I got back onto on of the main roads and started to make my way towards the rain forest district. Me and Finnick got a safe house over there and if that coon is looking for us I plan on staying there for the week.

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed up Finnick as I maneuvered around a group of mice. The phone rang several times before the irritated voice of Finnick answered.

"What do you want Nick, we weren't gonna do any hustles today where we" the other fox said as his French rap was heard through the speakers.

I looked around me again before talking "are you at the van Finnick" I asked quickly.

Finnick hummed in confusion "um, not at the moment, why?" he asked as the French rap was turned down.

"We have a unhappy customer, head to rainy day, they're watching the van" I said in a whisper, knowing only he could hear it.

"Shit man, I'll be there soon, watch your back" Finnick said quickly as I heard several loud noises come from the speakers.

And with that the line went dead.

 _ **_Judy_**_

This had to be the worst day for a rookie to join the force, four veteran cops dead, several injured, a city on the edge. That's not even to mention the ZBI, and that brings a whole mess of problems all on its own.

So whatever they assign me to do and I'll try not to complain, they already have enough problems on there plate and they don't need me on it as well. I just hope they have a assignment for me to do.

I slowly walked into the precinct and the first thing I noticed was all the ZBI personnel. They were everywhere and a few national guard to, which is kinda surprising. I nervously walked up to the receptionist desk, where a particularly chubby cheetah was sadly eating a donuts.

"Um hello" I asked a little louder then I usually do.

The cheetah almost fell out of his chair and he proceeded to look around confused.

"Down here" I said loudly again, finally getting his attention.

He looked down at me and his eyes widened in surprise, he started to push his small box of donuts

"OMGoodness, they really did hire bunny, WHAT, I gotta say you're cutter then I thought you'd be" he said as he propped his head up with his paws.

His sad mood disappearing completely.

"Ooh ah, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny, cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..." I stated awkwardly.

The portly cheetah gasp dramatically and arched his back somewhat in response.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry, me, Benjamin clawhauser, the guy everyone thinks is just a flabby doughnut loving cop stereotyping you oh..." he said sadly as his sad mood returning somewhat.

"No, It's ok, oh, you actually got a..."

"W-What?"

"In your neck, the fold" I said quietly as I pointed at it.

"there you went, you little dickens" he said happily as he pulled the doughnut out of his fold and at half of it right there.

I laughed awkwardly "I should get to roll call, which way should I...?"

"Bullpens over there to the left" he said with a point.

"Great, thank you" I said thankfully, and as I walked towards the bullpen I shivered a little after hearing what clawhauser said.

"Oh that poor little bunny is gonna get eaten alive today" he said knowingly.

I shuck my head and continued headstrong towards the bullpen. I will not be scared off by a few words, especially after what happened yesterday. So there's no backing down now.

 _ **_END_**_

* * *

 ** _Again I must apologize for the long wait. I've been slacking and all out lazy to tell the truth, but I finally pumped it out. So thanks again for reading and have a nice day :)_**


	4. The encounter

_Well I guess it's been a while, I bet the delay has been unbearable, buy hey, it's here now! The only reason its been this long is because of laziness and that this chapter was really difficult for me. In that frustration, I got the two chapters after this one done, so there is at least one positive._

 _Well be sure to tell me what you think, and if my writing declined in some way._

* * *

That god damn fox slipped right through my fingers in Savannah, he slipped through them in the rainforest, and he slipped past me again in the meadows. And that was only the first damn week. He will not slip past me this time, or I'm quite probably gonna shoot the next mammal who pisses me off.

At first I was only gonna stun him and bring him in to the shrew, but now that fox is gonna get a particularly painful piece of lead right in his leg. I'd prefer the face but Mr Mcshrew wouldn't like that and then I wouldn't get paid the rest.

So now I'm just waiting, my trigger finger already itching for him to get here.

I scratched the side of my head as I stared over the side of the building overlooking the tundra town limo service. It was closed and nobody was around, just how I like it. I checked my rifle over as I listened for a break in the silence, and as I moved the bolt back the sound of a small engine echoed through the air.

I let out a chuckle "Finally" I said in relief as I looked down the road and saw them driving this way. The small joke-mobile made its way down the road and stopped in front of the gate of the limo service. I smiled widely as they got out and walked to the locked gate, I quickly activated my microphones that I placed everywhere.

"Great, it's locked" the bunny said as she shook the lock angrily.

"Oh and I bet you don't have a warrant, darn it, it's a bummer" the fox said sarcastically with his hands in his pockets. I let out a quiet chuckle of my own and took aim at his right leg.

The angry bunny turned around with a fire in her eyes "you wasted the day on purpose" she said accusingly.

He leaned closer into the picture before pulling back "well then they should've gotten a real cop to find him" he said teasingly with a little bit of an insult in there.

Her eyes widened with anger, oh I love it when bunnies get angry, they look so cute when they do "What's your problem? Does somehow seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?"

I gave the trigger a little hug.

My eyes widened in surprise as the fox suddenly moved to his right and the bullet impacted between the bunny's legs. The bunny looked directly at me and already had a paw on her elephant tranquilizer.

Well shit.

I aimed at the bunny and hugged the trigger again, but she quickly moved out of the way.

I pulled back from the sight and looked around for the fox, but he was nowhere in sight.

My eyes started to twitch, I clenched my hands and teeth, and I let out a savage scream.

"That fucking bunny is gonna taste my lead if it's the last thing I do. I'LL FEED IT TO HER IF i HAVE TO"

I quickly zeroed in on the joke mobile the damn bunny was hiding behind and put a few shots into its tires. The pops echoing through the air caused that damn bunny to scream. I let out a sickening laugh and I swear it echoed all the way down the street. I let out a few more shots into the jokemobile before activating a small drone with my wrist pad.

All my drones have been equipped with a facial recognition program, so it should be able to find that damn fox, if he hasn't gotten that far that is. I growled and glared angrily down at the bunny who was hiding behind that jokemobile like the damn bitch she is.

I heard it lift off the ground behind me and I was about to take aim at her again, but the drone behind me was suddenly drowned out by the sound of police sirens not to far away. I quickly looked to the right and basically a wall of light slapped me in the face.

I blinked a few times and took a step back from the ledge "well crap... you better watch your back bunny, or you may find a bullet in it" I said to myself with an angered growl.

I quickly grabbed my backpack that was on the ground next to me and folded up my rifle up before carefully stuffing it into the bag. I was about to zip it up but the situation ran through my mind again and I grabbed a device that fit around my right hand and halfway up my forearm like a glove.

It's a prototype of mine that I created a few weeks ago, I actually got the idea from this world's many stupid comic books. I never got around to testing it so now should be the perfect time, I just hope it won't rip my arm off because I got some activities later and this arm is crucial.

I stood up and quickly activated the prototype glove but I let out a pained groan as it tightened almost to the point of making me scream. I shook arm in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain "I definitely got to adjust that later" I said with a pained groan.

I raised my arm up in front of me and a little sight appeared out of thin air on top of the glove. The holographic sight zeroed in on the ledge of the building across the street and it flashed green, signaling I could fire. I took a deep breath and prepared to be pulled through the air... wait a sec… how do you fire this thing?

My hand was outstretched and I turned my hand over then back "how the hell do you shoot this thing?" I said with some frustration. Of course I forget how to fire it, only when I need things the most is when I can't fucking remember. I wiggled my fingers, waved my hand, that hand gesture that one spiderguy makes, and none of them worked. I growled and made a fist, I raised an eyebrow as the holographic sight started to blink and with a "BANG", the wire shot out.

I almost fell over due to the recoil and of course it made my arm hurt even more "God dammit" I said with a painful hiss. The sound of a helicopter in the distance almost made me jump and I quickly focused on the the glove again.

I twisted and turned the glove in an attempt to remember how to make the thing pull me forward. I groaned "come on you peice of junk" I yelled at the metal glove, making a fist. The holographic sight suddenly turned orange.

"Wooaaahhhhh" I yelled as I was roughly jerked forward and pulled through the air. I stayed straight for about a second before I started to swing down towards the side of the building.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit" I screamed out as I swung closer and closer to the building. I felt the wind move through my fur and I braced myself for impact with the wall. I closed my eyes and held my breath and felt myself move through the air before smashing into the wall.

I tried to hold back my cry of pain but I couldn't when I started to be dragged up it.

"Fuuuuahhhhh" I screamed as the cement cut through my coat and into my skin on my right side. I screamed again as I felt my arm pop and a fresh batch of pain riveted through my arm and shoulder.

I slowed to a stop with my right arm above my head and left arm at my side. I let out a low and painful growl as I hung there, looking at my side, which now looked like it belonged to a zombie. I winced and looked up at my arm and It honestly felt like my arm was ripped off, but it was still there, most likely broken or popped out of its socket.

"Fuck"

It was all that was needed to be said

I looked back up at the edge of the building and slowly twisted my body to the left so my stomach was facing the building. I looked down at my feet and noticed a small ledge. I quickly planted my feet in it and looked back up before reaching up with my left arm.

I grabbed on to the edge of the building and shakily pulled myself up, trying not to slip due to the snow. I made it up the ledge with a groan and rolled onto the snowy roof spread eagle.

I stared into the night sky, contemplating life, while my arm hurt like a bitch. I growled and tried to lift my right arm but other than the pain, the grappling hook was still connected to the damn ledge.

"Never again" I said with a frustrated and painful sigh

 _ **_Judy_**_

I whimpered slightly and tried to take my tranquilizer gun out of its holster, but my body refused to move and I couldn't stop shaking. A sickening laugh, presumably from the shooter, made me shiver and I silently prayed to whatever deity that would listen to spare me. A few more shots hit the car but I snapped my head back up as I heard the sound police sirens getting louder and louder by the second.

"Yes!" I said in relief as I saw the wall of red and blue light appear out of nowhere. I turned back to the building and listened for any more shots. My brows furrowed as a few more seconds of silence went on. I thought about peeking over the buggy but that's a fantastic way to get your head shot off.

"Officer Hopps what is your location?" Clawhauser almost yelled through the walkie-talkie I forgot I had. I jumped slightly and quickly grabbed it out of its holder.

"Clawhauser I'm pinned down at tundra town limo service, requesting back up" I yelled through the walkie-talkie.

"I'll patch you through to Bogo, he's on his way" Clawhauser said in a hurry as something fell in the background.

"What's the situation Hopps, we're almost there" Bogo said quickly as the loud sirens in the distance came through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm behind my small car and there's a shooter on the roof of the building directly across from the limo service, I don't know if he's still there though so I can't move anywhere" I said in a hushed tone.

"Do NOT try and find out Hopps, but did you get a look at him before you took cover?" Bogo asked urgently as I heard the sound of tires screeching in the background.

"Y-yeah I did, it was male raccoon I think, average height, wearing something... orange, but that's all I got" I said in a hushed and shaky tone as a shiver went down my spine.

The sound of sirens suddenly got noticeably louder and I quickly looked back behind me, sighing in relief as several cop cars along with a swat van were barreling towards my position. I looked into the air as a helicopter flew overhead with a searchlight pointed at the roof of the building. I smiled and looked back at the cruisers that stopped about 100 yards away, creating a barrier across the road.

Bogo quickly got out of his cruiser stared directly at me before turning to talk to the other officers. I heard the back of the swat van open up and several animals came out from behind it, taking up positions from behind the doors of the cop cars.

"Alright Hopps, stay put, I don't want you getting shot" Bogo said sternly..

"Yes sir" I said into the radio.

I groaned as I struggled to stay behind the small frame the the buggy, my paws and knees voicing their discomfort in response and want to streach out. I shivered slightly as a cold wind gust felt like moving down my spine, these clothes are definitely not meant to be worn in the cold. My phone started to buzz madly in my pocket and if I was anywhere else I would have checked it. It was probably mom or dad, and considering the situation I'm in, the media is filming me right now.

I hope there not too worried

 ** __Bunny burrow__**

"Honey, I'll watch the news and be right up" Stu said tiredly as he sat down on his recliner, resisting the urge to fall asleep.

"Alright hun... just don't fall asleep down there, you remember what happened last time" Bonnie said knowingly.

Stu shivered as the thought passed through his mind once again, the kids running around with his clothes still fresh in his mind.

"Definitely not going to falling asleep" Stu said confidently, but his body seemed to disagree with a yawn. Stu just sighed and picked up the remote, quickly turning on the local news to see what the whether was going to be like tomorrow. He was immediately met with the headline "OUR LOCAL BUNNY COP, JUDY HOPPS, UNDER FIRE" it read. Stu's face twisted into one of terror as the screen showed the live aerial view of Judy taking cover behind a small car.

"BONNIE GET DOWN HERE" Stu yelled like he never had before, probably waking up everyone in the burrow.

Stu rifled through his pockets but of course his phone wasn't in any of them, most likely upstairs. He would have gone and got it but he couldn't move himself from his spot, to afraid that if he looked away his baby would get shot.

"What is it stu you're gonna wake th... oh my god" Bonnie yelled as she ran to the TV. Horrified by the live video in front of them, but more by the headline.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Stu asked quickly as he got up and started to pace back and forth, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Bonnie didn't waste a second and in .0001 seconds her phone was ringing Judy's.

 ** __Judy__**

I stayed behind the now seemingly impossibly small car for about ten minutes and I was still not getting any response from Bogo about the plan they were coming up with. If the shooter was still there, he hasn't made any moves, and I was starting to doubt that he was still there.

A sudden crack of pebble to my right got my attention and I looked into the parking lot of the limo service to see two police cruisers slowly making their way closer and closer to the fence, each with a few officers with... flood lights? In their paws.

"Um Bogo…. what do you need flood lights for?" I asked curiously as a few of the officers nodded at me.

"We got a plan, it's a little risky but we're doing it… we're going to light up that buildings window with as many lights as we can, a tactic I saw the previous chief use against sharpshooters" chief said making me hum in realization.

"Now, when the lights go on, I need you to run to my position, but not in a straight line, understand?" Bogo asked as I saw him eye the windows.

"Yes sir" I said firmly.

"Good"

Lights from every direction suddenly turned on and I didn't even think as I got up from the ground and bolted out from behind the joke of a car and ran towards Bogo. I heard the helicopter come low again and the barrier of cops I was running to was basically a light wall. I swerved to the right and squinted my eyes, the light making it hard to see. I started getting closer and I swerved to the right while Bogo told me to run through the radio.

I was about two yards away I used my momentum to slide under one of the doors of the police cruisers. I slid across the ground and slowed to a stop a few feet past the door, letting out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding. Several officers looked down at me with smiles on their faces, but quickly turned back to the building to deal with the shooter.

"Get up hopps" Bogo yelled as he walked out from behind one of the many police cruisers.

I smiled awkwardly and quickly jumped up as Bogo walked past me with a pair of binoculars.

"Hopps, go with Delgado, we got it from here" Bogo said dismissively as he leaned forward slightly.

"But chief I thin-"

"Hopps, with Delgado..." He said sharply, not even looking at me.

My awkward smile faded and my ears flopped down to my neck. A few more officers approached Bogo and he now had his full attention on the building. I sighed and turned around to Delgado, who gave me a pitiful look before mentioning me to follow him to one of the ambulance's in the back. I glanced back at Bogo who was now fully focused on the building. If bunnies could growl that's what I'd be doing right now.

"I've never sweared before in my life… but that… goddamn cow pisses me off" I muttered quietly to myself before following Delgado away from the front line.

I suddenly felt a thing vibrate in my pocket, it wasn't stopping and… oh no.

I hesitantly slid my phone out of my pocket and I groaned slightly as the flood of my parents calls and texts continued to flow from the phone.

* * *

 _If you think it's rushed I apologize, but I wanted to get past this damn part so I can write more and at least a get a few more chapters out there. So to any of you who stuck around to read this old story of mine, I bid you a good day._


	5. Investigations and hostages

**_I can't believe I forgot to post this chapter, I hope you find it satisfactory._**

* * *

My god does this damn contract pisses me off, the damn fox and bunny keeps getting on my nerves every time I think about and now I swear that I have competition. I saw another damn bunny trailing me earlier and I quickly got out of sight, but the funny thing is that I left my small drone's back at the place, so I can't get an eye on him.

I kept my senses on alert as I looked out the window, the inside of this rooftop shack was kind of... ew, but it was all there was in the immediate vicinity.

I silently inserted a clip, filled with the brim with those electrical goodies, into the gun. I almost laughed as I heard the little things power up, I just love wiggling animals. l tensed up as loud bang came from above me and I quickly aimed the gun at the roof. I heard the animal walking on the sheet steel roof above me and I activated the secondary that I attached for exactly this kind of encounter.

An orange and almost pulsing light emanated from the tube like attachment on the under barrel of the gun.

"bye bye bunny" I said humoredly before pulling the trigger.

A almost invisible wave blew through the top of the roof, sending the now surprised bunny high in the air. I missed at the recoil, my arm still not feeling any better, and jumped out of the now destroyed shack. I rubbed my shoulder as I watched the bunny fly through the air and land on his feet a good twenty feet away. Almost falling off the edge of the build due to where he landed but he got ahold of himself and got into a defensive position.

"Alright buddy, you know what the question is" I said as I powered up the attachment again, the shaking in the bunny's figure now obviously evident.

"Alright alright, please don't shoot me with that thing" said the surprisingly young bunny. I raised an eyebrow and walked a little closer to him to see who he was, but the goggles and clothes canceled his face.

"I was contacted by someone named Mr. Big, a-and was supposed to deliver a package to you" he said while pointing at the pack on his back. I raised an eyebrow, the last time I talked to the shrew was two and a half weeks ago, and why send a runner when there's a thing called the Internet.

"Take the pack off and open it for me" I said as I took a few steps back away from him.

"But they told me only you should open it" he said with some confusion.

"Just do it" I said with a slight growl, making the bunny tense up and nod his head like a scared rat. I took a few more steps back and grabbed a square metallic device from my own pack, gently setting it down in front of me and quickly activating it. Nothing seemed to happen but that's what a translucent partial shield is designed to do.

The scared kid carefully pulled the pack off of his shoulders and gently set it down in front of himself. He looked up at me but I just heated up the attachment slightly, the orange glow of it scaring him some more. I chuckled slightly as he obviously pissed his pants, but as he went for the zipper I readied myself for a boom.

The kid was shaking like crazy and with a small cry, he zipped it open.

The kid screamed as a bang echoed from it, followed by... confetti? The kid collapsed onto the ground with a face full of confetti... did he pass out?

"Hey kid? Kid?" I yelled at the bunny from behind my shield, but as suspected when he didn't answer, he was now obviously passed out.  
"Well I guess I shouldn't blame him, he did think he'd blow up" I said passively as I pick up the partial shield box. I tossed it back in my pack before walking to the passed out bunny, chuckling somewhat as a particular dirty thought passed through my mind.

"So a confetti cannon, what's the celebration" I asked to no one in particular as I picked up the pack. OK, it's definitely too light to have explosives. It weighed maybe two… three pounds at most and as I felt sides of it it just felt like those backpacks at department stores with the paper in them. I groaned and flipped open the flap, setting it down on the roof, along with my gun, before digging into the filler paper inside.

It took a few seconds before I felt a small rectangular device, gripping it with my paw and I slowly pulled it out. It was a voice recorder, and since the kid said Mr. Big sent him, then there's obviously a message on it. I looked down at the kid and played the message.

 _"I apologize for inconvenience, rocket, but I understand that you've run into some... trouble"_ the old voice of the shrew said with a very light chuckle making me growl somewhat.

 _"If you were any other criminal, I would have gotten others to do it for me... but, you are special. So I've decided to help you"_ the shrew said in a concentric tone.

I raised a brow in confusion.

"Help me?"

 _"This bunny, is the very close nephew of Judy Hopps, the bunny I believe who interfered with your last attempt"_ he said inquisitively.

My eyes narrowed in anger, but a smile quickly spread across my face.

 _"His name is Andrew Hopps, do whatever you want with him, along with the rope I provided you, maybe it'll help you make some... progress"_ he said in that oh so evil tone before the recording cut off.

I looked down at the kid who was still somehow passed out and then back at the bag.

I dropped the voice recorder and quickly dug through the bag for the rope. I almost ripped the bag in half but as I felt the rope I quickly pulled it out and turned to the bunny.

"Fuck" I said quietly to myself.

Of course he has to be stirring now, the bunny's nose was twitching and his eyes were fluttering somewhat. I set the rope down and sighed, quietly picking up my gun and turning off the safety.

"Sorry kid" I said softly before pulling the trigger.

The electrical bullet hit his leg and he screamed painfully as it electrocuted him. I frowned as the thing powered down, leaving a now unconscious kid in front of me. A little smoke came off of his singed fur and his right leg still spased a bit. If it was an adult I would laugh, but it's a kid, and I'm not completely heartless.

 **_Nick_**

I jolted up from the stone floor of the safe house as a annoying ring woke me up. I looked around in a panic but I didn't see anything. I focused on the ring and tried my best to calm myself down. I looked up and grabbed the thing off of a little desk I had in here. It read Finnick but you can never truly trust a screen. I cautiously flipped the damn thing open and answered.

"Hello?" I asked in a whisper for some reason.

"You gotta get out of town" Finnick said with a hint of worry in his voice.

I growled and resisted the urge to throw the damn phone into the wall.

"I thought we discussed this Finnick, I'm. Not. Leaving." I stated sternly. I picked myself up from the stone floor and flung the blanket back on the bed that I fell off.

"I know I know, but I thought I should let you know, the cops may start looking for your ass" he said with a surprising amount of worry.

"The cops? Why would they look for me?" I asked as I moved to my dresser in the corner

"I got a tip from one of Big's bears who still likes you apparently, koslov I think, and he told me that Big is going to try and force the police's hand in finding you" Finnick said in a hushed tone.

My eyes widened somewhat and I pulled open my dresser and looked for some of my least conspicuous and most blendinable clothes I have. I slipped on a brown leather jacket with a hood on the back, not bothering with a shirt. I still had a pair of darker jeans on from yesterday but I bet I can get another day out of them.

"Hmm... Well, thanks for telling me Fin, I'll keep a look out" I said with sigh.

"Good luck Nick, you better not die on me... you're all I got left" he said quietly before the line went dead.

My breath got caught in my throat and I sighed before disconnecting my line and slowly slide the phone back into my pocket. I looked up from the ground and finally noticed something in the darkness, a mirror. I wasn't that big, but it was enough for me to see my face, even in the dark. I groaned as I noticed the blackness under my fur and eyes, along with the tangled and terrible looking mess that was the rest of my fur.

"Won't be able to hustle looking like this" I said tiredly as I rubbed the fur on my neck and cheeks.

"Nothing I can do about it now though, I got scouting to do" I said with groan

 **_Judy_**

I felt their eyes on me as I moved through the middle of the bullpen towards my seemed surprised that I even came in today considering what happened last night. I smiled awkwardly at a few of them before jumping up to my seat, there eyes still boring into me. I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate for the millionth time, mom and dad most likely.

I appreciate their concern but after a dozen one sided phone calls I stopped responding to them. Which of course only made them text and call me more.

I groaned in frustration as I remembered their annoying and frankly hurtful calls for me to come home and quite my dream. So I told them to stop calling me this morning and of course, they haven't stopped since. If I didn't need a phone I would throw it into a wall, so I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and turned the darn thing off.

"TEN HUT" the hippo officer yelled almost making me drop my phone. I quickly shoved it in my pocket and stood up on the chair with a salute. The chief pulled open the door and walked in with a surprisingly thick folder in his hoof.

"At ease" he said sternly as he moved to his podium, setting down the folder.

His eyes moved throughout the room before fixing on me, softening a little before turning to the rest. He opened up the folder on the podium, picking up a few packets inside of it.

"We have several items on the docket today, but all concerning one fox... Nick Piberius Wilde" Bogo said intensely.

"He is the main suspect and only suspect in connection to the shooter that killed four of our officers from precinct 4" he said solemnly.

"If we can find him, we can possibly find our shooter. So to make sure we find him we've called in the ZBI for assistance and they'll be monitoring security camera's and other wireless means to find Nick Wilde... Assignments" Bogo said loudly while holding up the packets.

He started to call off names and hand out packets with their assignments in it, and once again, after everyone filed out, I was the last one in the room. I looked up at Bogo with a questioning and almost pleading gaze. He sighed and closed the now empty folder and reached for his radio.

"You can come in now Jack" Bogo said flatly.

I looked at him with confusion and then to the door as it opened. My eyes widened somewhat as a male bunny in a very nice suit walked in. He had unusual stripes on his ears and a nice pair of blue eyes. He seemed a little mysterious but otherwise, a regular and nice looking bunny.

"Officer Hopps, I'd like to introduce you to special agent Jack Savage, apart of the ZBI unit that'll be assisting us in search of Wilde and the shooter" Bogo said in a professional tone. I nodded up at Bogo and jumped down to meet the newcomer

"Nice to meet you miss Hopps" Jack said with a friendly smile while presenting his paw.

I smiled back at him and gave him as firm of a handshake as I could.

"Now, I have things to do agent savage, I believe you can inform Hopps of the situation" Bogo said quickly.

"Of course" Jack said with his now apparent British accent.

"Splendid" Bogo said with some relief before turning to me.

"I've placed you under his command Hopps, so behave" he said sharply before leaving the bullpen.

I watched him leave and I sighed as he closed the door. I looked back at Jack who now had his paws in his pocket and had a pitying smile on his face. I looked away slightly in embarrassment and kept my eyes on the ground.

"Still doesn't take you seriously?" Jack asked or more like stated.

"Yeah... " I said with some frustration.

"Well being as we're both bunnies Miss Hopps, I'll take you seriously. So unless you give me a reason not to, well work together just fine" he said with an encouraging smile.

I smiled back at him but as I thought out his words in my head my brow raised in confusion.

"Working together?" I asked inquisitively.

"Oh yes that, you'll be assisting me in the joint investigation between the ZBI and ZPD, me and you will be the the head investigators in this case; and it starts with picking up where you left off on your missing mammals case" Jack said as he pulled out a packet from somewhere behind him.

"I'll explain it in more detail later since I have to get to a meeting, but please read over the contents of the folder, my number should be in there as well" he said.

"We'll get started right after, so I'll meet you in the lobby at noon" he said with a friendly smile, extending his paw to me.

I nodded my head quickly with a very excited smile and shook his paw once again.

* * *

 ** _We'll there's that and to that one guy who reviewed, I plan on fixing that hole. I hope you all have a good day!_**


	6. The phone call

_**Hello my friends, I'd like to present to you chapter six. I finally got it out and what better time then on my spring break, hopefully it'll entertain you!**_

* * *

I growled quietly to myself as the news on the TV played out, a picture of Nick wilde in the bottom left corner while the ZNN tiger rattled off facts about him. I scratched my still healing right arm and hissed slightly as I scratched near one of the bandages. There's definitely a man-hunt for him if his face his on the news… oh wait, animal hunt. No humies in this world.

I jumped slightly as the bunny named andrew screamed once again. I growled and turned off the TV as the kid started to cry again.

"I'm gonna kill this kid" I said sharply as I stood up and walked to a small hatch in the corner of the living room. I place my paw on the door and a green light blinked before popping open slightly, I really need to soundproof this damn room.

"Kid, how many times do you have to shock yourself to tears to realise you can't escape" I yelled into the dark hole that I'm keeping him in. I could see him clearly due to my natural night vision and I heard his muffled response, but due to the ballgag in his mouth I got at an adult store, I didn't understand it or care to.

"If you shock yourself one more goddamn time, we're gonna start our little session a little sooner… understand?" I asked sharply.

He nodded his head quickly, a few more years sliding down his face. I sighed and closed the hatch, the sooner I get rid of this kid the better. I placed my paw back onto the hatch and the light blinked red, locking shut. I stood up slowly and I looked back at the hallway leading to my secret room, I hissed slightly again as a wave of pain spread from my side to my arm.

"I can't do anything with the way my arm is now" I said with a disappointing groan.

"But I can still do something... even if it isn't shooting that damn bunny and fox" I said with a small growl.

 __Nick__

I jumped and looked behind me suspiciously as a the sound of a can being kicked echoed behind me. I looked back at the ticket dispenser that was still buffering. Another sound of a can being kicked behind me made me turn around and look around. I didn't see anything in the shadows made by the setting sun, even with my night vision.

"Your reserved ticket to Bunny Burrow, have a nice day" it stated loudly before printing out the ticket, slowly at that.

I turned around to the ticket dispenser and growled as the ticket slowly came out. Another echo of a can made me jump and I almost ran, but the recent conversation with finnick kept me planted there.

 __flashback__

"Fin? where are you?" I asked quietly into the new disposable phone I got, my cash funds are starting to run low so I won't be able to get many more of these.

"So you finally got a hold of the situation... about damn time Nick!" Finnick yelled angrily through the phone.

"Yeah yeah Fin, so where are you" I asked impatiently, nervously looking out the window of one of the last few safe house's I have.

"I'm near Bunny Burrow Nick, when's the latest you can get here?" FInnick asked as his voice got serious.

"Tomorrow night by the latest, they're watching the train and bus stations like a hawk" I said with a sigh as I paced back and forth.

"Well, contact me when you're leaving, I'll meet you near the Hopps farm, it's one of the biggest farms and right on the edge of town" Finnick said as something fell in the background.

"Yeah that's fine, secondary?" I asked just in case the cops decided to show up there

"Hmm, how about the county fair? It'll be up and running this week" Finnick asked.

"I don't know Fin, that's a lot of bunnies" I cautioned.

"That's all I got Nick; and besides, you don't got much of a choice" Fin said with a slight growl.

I sighed and tightened my grip around my phone, goddammit, why can't things be simple.

"Alright buddy, I'll see you there… and if don't contact you in two days… well"

 __End Flashback__

The unbelievably slow ticket dispenser let out a few more weird sounds before spitting out the damn ticket, the words Bunny Burrow sticking out like a sore thumb. I ripped it out of the machine like I was some greedy kid and bolted back across the street and into the same alleyway I came here by.

I wouldn't normally do this but there was a sewer entrance not that far from here and that I discovered a few years back, no one seemed to know it existed after I dug around for it, not even in public records. It was hidden under a long forgotten and rusted dumpster that I could easily move out of the way, but it blended in perfectly so it was the perfect little hiding spot.

I slowed to a stop at the mouth of a dead end alleyway, it looked like a place where everyone dumped their trash; well, more like illegal trash. I maneuvered around a few piles of broken glass and needles and towards the dumpster in the back. I stopped just short of the dumpster and looked behind me, scanning the smallest shadows to the the rooftops, and thankfully, I didn't see anyone.

I quickly placed my hands on the dumpster and pushed it aside, revealing the dark iron manhole cover. I glanced back behind me again then leaned down and with a huff, I pulled the cover off. I recoiled slightly as the familiar smell hit me in the face, but I braved it and stepped into it. I carefully stepped down the makeshift ladder of rusted metal bars and easily pulled the dumpster back over the hole, and as I descended further in, I pulled the heavy manhole cover back over the hole.

 __Judy__

I huffed in irritation as I stood in front of some cafe in the upper class part of Zootopia, Jack called me earlier and told me to meet him here, but the outlandishly fancy building in front of me makes me suspicious. The building although small and humble, had the appearance of a five star restaurant, they even had a snow leopard who seemed his only job was to hold open the front door.

"This guy better not be turning this into a date" I said in distaste.

"Well that's not what this bunny is going to do Miss Hopps" someone said behind me.

I jumped slightly and quickly turned around to see Jack Savage standing there with an even nicer looking suit. I laughed nervously for a second before regaining my composure. He shook his head with a slight smile before moving his hands from behind his back, holding a tablet in each of his hands. I looked up at him with slight confusion before grabbing one of the tablets.

"Now Miss Hopps, I don't intend to mislead you but this is a formal get together" Jack said as he crossed his paws back behind his back.

"Yes Mr. Savage, it's just the very exquisite cafe threw me off" I said in slight embarrassment.

"It's quite alright miss hopps, shall we" he said mentioning to the front door a few feet away.

I smiled and quickly nodded my head. He nodded back and took lead, the snow leopard opening the glass door as we walked into the very fancy cafe. We stopped at the front counter which was on the right and as i looked to the left my eyes widened in slight wonder at the sight of the almost priceless look of everything, the floors, the tables, the paintings, the golden light, the walls even.

"it's gorgeous in here" I said absentmindedly as I examined everything. hand

"It is" Jack said in amusement.

"Please follow me" said a very regal looking fox in tuxedo as he walked out from behind the counter..

He held two glasses in one hand and a full wine bottle in his other hand, all of which looking ridiculously expensive. I followed after Jack and the fox as we walked to the back of the restaurant to one of the corner booths. The fox stepped aside as we reached our table and he graciously mentioned for us to take our seats. I smiled appreciatively at the fox before sliding into my seat and Jack on the other side.

"Refreshments" the fox asked before placing the glasses on the table.

"Leave the bottle Francis" Jack said with a smile.

"Certainly Mr. Savage" he said respectively, his eyes briefly connecting with mine before he walked away back towards the counter.

I watched him as he walked away and my eyes slowly drifting towards his tail before I quickly looked away with a slight blush. I gently place the tablet on the table to the left of me and looked to see Jack's smiling face.

I swear it's the only thing he knows how to do.

"Miss Hopps. I'd like to apologize for not meeting at the appointed time this morning, the chief and mayor put up a fight when we worked out the details of your involvement in this investigation" he said with a slight chuckle.

He reached for the wine bottle and two glasses, quickly pouring two glasses for each of us.

"Oh it's alright Mr. Savage, I understand that things right now can be a little hectic" I said as I reached for my glass and taking a slight sip of it.

"Yes it can be, but like I said earlier today, me and you will be the head investigators of this case" Jack said seriously, his smile disappearing.

"But why me? there's certainly better qualified investigators in the department?" I asked, still confused on why he chose me.

"Because I know potential when I see it, if your top mark scores are anything to go by, and if this all works out, maybe even offer you a position in the ZBI, but let's get back to business" he said quickly before pulling the tablet in front of him.

I opened mouth to continue the conversation but I quickly closed it and pulled my own tablet in front of me, I'll ask him after.

"So Miss Hopps, what do you know of the investigation so far" Jack asked as he tapped away at his tablet.

"Well it's not much, four swat officers killed and eight others injured in the downtown rainforest district. The drone seemed to be the one to fire the killing blows due to the calibers of weapon on it being the same… biggest event involving death since the Lavern massacre" I said quietly.

"Yes... that's correct" Jack said solemnly.

I looked down at my tablet and turned it on, quickly noticing a filing system with everything related to the case organized and ready to go.

"Well considering your recent encounter with the raccoon shooter, we've been able to narrow down his target to sahara square. We've been searching for Nick Wilde for the last few days, but have come up short" Jack said with a sigh.

I watched as a map appeared on the screen of sahara square, red X's in some area's and green squares in others. I looked closely at the screen and noticed that most of the X's were on house's, apartments, and a few private warehouses. While the green squares were on docks, airports, train stations, and the airport.

"The green squares are all places that are secure and under watch, the X's are place's we still have to search and secured" Jack explained.

"Is there anything the lady would like" said the sudden voice of the fox, Francis I think was his name.

I jumped slightly and looked at the fox who still looked dapper as ever. He raised his eyebrows for answer and I nervously smiled back, his blue eyes staring into mine. I moved my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"She'll take a grilled rotisserie salad, dressing?" Jack said from his seat.

I quickly glanced at Jack then back at francis "I-I-I'll take French" I said with a quick nod.

He smirked back at me "Right away" he said formally before sending me a wink, making my ears heat up. He began to walk away and I watched as his tail swayed slightly behind him.

"Ah-hem" Jack said bluntly.

I quickly looked back at Jack who wasn't smiling like he usually was, my ears now burning for an entirely different reason.

"Now Miss Hopps, I wouldn't mind the ogling of our waiter but as it were we are on the clock, and will not tolerate distractions of that kind. If you want to come after work and have a look, you're more than welcomed to, hell I'd might join ya, but that's your time, and this is work" he stated warningly, his eyes narrowed seriously as they stared into mine.

I stared at him for a few more seconds before I felt my ears fall to my back, the embarrassed feeling only growing. I nodded slightly before looking down at the tablet, come on Judy, get a grip.

"... but just don't let me see you" he said in a whisper.

I glanced up at him and chuckled, he was leaning over the table slightly with a smile gracing his face again as he covered his mouth with his paw. I shook my head slightly and looked back down at the tablet.

"So Judy, is there anything on this map that seems suspiciously unmarked" Jack asked as all the X's and squares blinked, a few of the X's in housing sections turning into green squares.

I closely looked at the map for anything that would seem to need to be checked, zooming in and swiping around, but mostly everything was a subject of interest and would eventually be searched. I hummed in thought and swiped down a street, a blib of something catching my eye.

"What is that?" I said curiously as I quickly swiped back to the blip.

"What?" Jack asked.

My eyes widened slightly in realisation, the circle of a pothole in the middle of the road making my mid jump in slight excitement.

"Are the precincts or ZBI searching the sewers" I asked quickly as I started typing in criteria for more of those X's.

"Yes a few are, but they're so expensive and could take a month to fully searched, and even if we did search, he could possibly move back to one of the checked area's" Jack said with slight confusion.

"No I mean the old Zootopian sewer system, it's only a dozen square miles compared to the one now, and there are several old entrances in the Sahara square and the rainforest district" Judy said excitedly as around 21 different red X's appeared on the map, all of them in the Sahara and rainforest districts.

"Old swear system? The mayor nor the assistant mayor told me or the ZBI about this… there's gonna be hell to pay" Jack said with slight anger before pulling out his phone.

I looked up at Jack with a smile on my face and he nodded back with a smile of his own before putting his attention into his call. I nodded to myself and leaned against the comfy seat, the sound of mayor lionheart on the other side. I looked back at the map when suddenly my phone started buzzing. I inwardly groaned and grabbed it from my pocket, Jack seemed pretty into his conversation and I quickly answered it.

"Hello" I said chipperly into the phone, half expecting it to be my parents.

"Ha ha ha ha… " a low and slow laugh came from the phone, and it almost sounded familia…

I froze.

"Hello my little bunny cop, I think I got a call for ya, you know a little bun named Andrew… Right?" the smooth but gravelly voice asked with a sadistic undertone.

My eyes widened in fear and I slowly looked down at the table, Andrew was a sweet kid and was at my last birthday before moving out to Zootopia too, he was talking about how he landed a job as an account for some wealth person in tundra town. How in god's name did he get mixed up in this.

"J-Judy… " said a weak and terrified voice through the speaker.

"Andrew!" I yelled into the receiver.

I pressed the phone to my ear as Andrew said something else, but it sounded muffled.

"Now Judy, if ya want to see this little ol' brat again, I would suggest you find my damn fox. I don't care if you go and tell that new partner on the beanstalk, but when you find my fox… I want him, or, this little ol' bun may… get hurt" the voice threatened as wines started coming from the other side.

A sudden high pitched scream blared out the speakers, the sound of an electric shock coming from the other side too. A small whine left my throat and the laugh of the sadistic animal echoed out of the speakers after Andrew stopped screaming.

"Well time does fly my cute little bunny and I think my guest is a little tuckered out… find him Judy, or you may not find your nephew" the voice threatened one final time, the click of the phone call ending echoing through my head.

I kept my eyes on the table, horrible, terrible thoughts running through my head. How did he get Andrew? What is he doing to him? How did he get caught up in this? … is it my fault?

"JUDY" Jack yelled, breaking me from my thoughts.

I slowly looked up at him and he looked at me with a serious yet comforting expression. A few tears escaped my eyes and Jack slowly reached across the table and softly grasped my hand, his other hand already typing in a number most likely.

"We'll find him Judy"

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it, and to those of you who made it this far, what do think of my story? Is it good? Bad? In the middle? Don't be afraid to review because it should help me improve, even if negative.**_

 _ **And to all of you out there, have a wonderful day!**_


	7. Andrew

**_Well my friends it's the sixth, and to all of this who've seen it, I hope you all enjoyed guardians 2 as much as I did. This chapter is a day late and I hope yo can forgive me... but without further ado..._**

* * *

"More bad news in a city gripped by fear, the shooter responsible for the death of four officers and the almost deadly shootout in tundra town has taken a hostage, his name is Andrew Hopper, a bunny from tri-burrows attending college at _**Animalia**_ state" said the snow leopard or tiger dramatically.

I would usually give a crap about what species they were, but at the moment I just don't.

I carefully wrapped gauze around the kids lower back, his fur was still singed and the skin beneath it was... less than shabby. I stupidly turned up the generators voltage a little to fucking much and now I may have physically scared this kid.

I growled at myself and gently placed some medical tape at the edges of the gauze. I looked up at the kids face and he still had that blasted pained look plastered all over it. His ears were limp and a few dark bruises broke through the fur on his back. I grimaced and picked him up from my lap and gently placed him on his stomach on top of the mattress.

I got up with a groan and moved towards the ladder, the sound of a whimper making me stop in my tracks.

"P-plea... " the bunny mumbled in his sleep, the sound of fear in his voice obvious.

I kept my eyes on the wall in front of me, another fracking whine coming from him. I shook my head with a growl and quickly looked back at the kid. He was weakly reaching back at the edges of the gauze, his eyes shut tight.

"Dammit kid, you pull at all the heartstrings" I said with a defeated growl.

I looked back the ladder in front of me and sighed.

"What are you doing Rocket" I said with a depressed sigh as I deeply rubbed my eyes, the situation playing through my head.

If it weren't for that damn bunny cop and Mr. Mcshrew, I wouldn't be having to deal with this damn kid. I shook my head and crawled up the ladder and closed the hatch behind me.

"I gotta get rid of this kid soon."

 ** _Rocket_**

I smiled happily as I looked out the kitchen window, the moon was up and the stars were twinkling. Judy texted me earlier that she would call tonight, Stu gave up waiting 10 !minutes ago. My ears twitched as I heard the pitter patter of feet on a floorboard and I quickly turned around only to see a tail disappear behind the counter. I glared at where the tail used to be and I quickly jumped forward towards the edge of the counter. I looked to the floor but the sneaky little bunny was already gone. I walked forwards and turned to the right, looking down the hallway that lead to the front door and the staircases going up and down. I listened for the pitter patter of feet but it seemed the little bunny got away.

"Oh you kids" I said with a tired sigh

'Ring ring, ring ring'

I jumped in surprise and quickly turned around, sighing as I realised it was the landline on the wall. I shook my head with a chuckle, can't believe I let a phone scare me. I glanced back down the hallway one last time before walking to the ringing phone.

"Hello" I asked as I picked it up off the wall.

"Hey Mom… " Judy greeted with a depressed tone.

"Judy… Why are you calling at such a late hour"

"You know the case I'm working mom, with the raccoon?" she asked.

"Yeah, that nasty creature that shot at you. What about it?" I asked with slight confusion as I pulled out one of the kitchen stools and sat down.

"Mom… he has Andrew…" Judy said quietly.

I raised a brow I'm thought and looked down at the counter. Andrew? The name seemed familiar, and the only bunny other than Judy that went to Zootopia was… oh my god! Andrew!

"STU! GET IN HERE!" I yelled down the hallway, trying my best to not cry as I quickly got up from the kitchen tool and walked through the doorway leading to the living room.

"IS IT JUDY!?" Stu yelled back from upstairs, almost sounding annoyed.

"IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE" I yelled, my eyes feeling heavy as I held in the tears.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT" he yelled back, the creaking of the floorboards making themselves apparent.

I quickly moved to one of the lamps in the room and turned it on, the light not bothering me as I quickly sat down in the rocking chair beside it.

"Mom-"

"Where's Andrew Judy?" I interrupted, secretly hoping she would say she knew where.

"The techs at the ZBI narrowed the call down to the rain forest district and Canal District, narrowing down our search area! … but it's all we got" Judy said sadly, a sigh breaking through the speakers.

"What does Judy want now" Stu said tiredly to my left.

I quickly looked over at Stu who was standing in the doorway with a glare that could kill and he quickly straightened up, his trousers almost falling down.

"Do you remember Andrew Stu? He's the one who got a scholarship to one of those schools in Zootopia and left last year" I said sternly, my glarE fixated on him.

"Y-yeah, I remember, we had a going off party for him before we took him to… Animalia State University? Yeah that's the one" he said nervously, not knowing if he was in trouble or not.

I lessened my glare at him and sighed "The Raccoon has our boy" I said softly.

"Raccoon?"

Stu stayed quiet, and as it dawn upon him what I. meant, his eyes slowly morphed into slits as he clenched his fist.

"That no good, scoundrel, SON OF A BITCH" Stu yelled.

"Stu-"

"First he goes after our Judy, and now has one of our sons, h-he's only SIXTEEN for god's sake… if I ever get my hands on that damn coons neck I'm never letting go" Stu screamed with his right fist in the air.

I watched with concern and understanding as Stu stormed out of the room and down the hall towards the front door. He yelled a dew more curses before opening the door than slamming it shut behind him. I sighed and leaned back into the rocking chair, I probably wouldn't let go either if I got ahold of him either.

"Mom, is dad alright?" Judy asked with concern.

I looked down at the floor and shook my head.

"Yeah… I just won't see him for the rest of the night" I said tiredly

"... well there's a thing I'd like to ask you to do" Judy asked cautiously, making me raise my brow in suspicion.

"What is it honey, and why are you whispering?" I asked.

"My partner is nearby and he didn't want me to tell you, and it would be better if I told you than the TV" she said with frustration.

"Partner?" I asked.

"I'll tell you about him later mom" she said with a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

"Alright Judy, now what is it you wanted to ask us?"

"The fox who we're searching for may have a lead on where the raccoon is, and it's a very small chance, but he may come through town, so I'm sending you and the sheriff pictures and a description of the fox" Judy said in a whisper.

"Why are you sending it to us? Not that I'm complaining" I said with a smile as I rubbed a few tears from my eyes.

"I don't know… I just got a feeling that's all" she said with a sigh.

"But if the fox does come through mom, Keep. Him. There. and call me immediately. Be as friendly as you can with him. Buy him a meal, or even some new clothes, anything. Because if he were to come there and you scared him off… we may not find him again" she said quietly.

"Oh don't you worry hunny bun, I'll make sure that fox never leaves if he shows up around these parts" I said determination, a smile spread across my face.

"Thanks mom, and his name is NIck Phiberious Wilde, I'll send you the rest" she said cheerfully.

"Your welcome dear, now go and find our boy" I said seriously.

"I will mom, don't worry" she said cheerfully before she hung up.

 _ **Rocket**_

I smiled deviously as the recorded phone conversation from last night between the damn bunny cop and her mother ended, the plan I came up with finally moving its gears. If Nick goes there and the cops get him first, this whole situation will get way to complicated and they'll have leverage against me, probably the shrew too since he wants to kill him. I looked down at the frozen and tied up bunny next to me on the floor, I wouldn't have brought the kid down here but I needed to let him out of his little box for a while..

His constant foot tapping sure is annoying though.

"So Andrew, what do you think about talking to your mother?" I said softly as I leaned down towards his twitching ears.

His foot immediately stopped tapping against the ground and slowly but surely he turned to look up at me. He held an impressive glare for a bunny as cute as him and I chuckled as I leaned back up into the chair.

"Not if you're going to threaten my mother" he said defiantly, his glare unwavering.

I looked back at the bunny for a few more seconds before shrugging and turning back to the screens on the wall in front of me, still smiling deviously mind you.

"Well I guess you don't get to say anything kid, just a scream will be alright" I said with an evil laugh.

I quickly hacked the phone Judy used to call her mother and applied the call ID number to my own so she'll surely pick up. I glanced back down at Andrew and he was trying to wiggle out of his restraints.

Again.

"You know that's not going to work right" I said bluntly before turning back to the screens on the wall.

"Don't bring my mother into this" he pleaded, his chains ringing annoyingly.

"Oh don't worry kid, this is just a precaution" I explained.

"Please" he pleaded.

I growled lowly and looked down at the kid with a glare, his ears immediately went down behind his back again and he stopped moving.

"Quite" I stated sternly.

His eyes widened with fear and he quickly quickly nodded his head with a whine and looked back down at the ground. I glared at his head for a few more seconds before pulling out my phone. I dialed the number to a one Bonnie Hopps and chuckled slightly

I waited for her to pick up the phone as the mechanical ring went on and I quickly put it in speaker and set the phone on my lap. I had a headset connected to it so Andrew couldn't just barge in on our conversation, it has a cool voice changer with it as well. I glanced back down at the kid, and he seemed to be staring at the ground.

"If you want to talk with your parents just… wiggle your chains around" I said with a frown.

'click'

I quickly looked back at the phone on my lap and smiled. With a tap I activated my headset and moved the microphone closer to my mouth, the phone still on my lap.

"Hello? Judy?" said the voice of Bonnie.

"Let me talk to her" said a masculine voice, most likely her husband, stooge I think it was?

"Hello… Mrs. Hopps" I said slowly, the voice modulator working it's magic.

There was silence and if I listened very closely, I could swear they were whispering.

"W-who's this?" Bonnie asked cautiously.

"I'm just a very concerned citizen Mrs. Hopps... especially when I have your son" I said deviously.

It wasn't two seconds later.

"You BASTARD! LET OUR SON GO!" stouge yelled angrily, the sound of glass breaking in the background.

"He doesn't even have your last name" I said with a laugh.

"That doesn't matter raccoon, LET HIM GO" he yelled again, getting angrier by the second

I growled at the word "I will Mr. Hopps, don't worry. I do however require your full cooperation for that to happen" I said harshly.

They were silent again but they're whispering was even more now. I looked back down at the kid and he was hunched over, his ears sprayed out on the ground in front of him.

Shouldn't be long.

An alarm went off on the screens and I smiled as my failsafe program ended an outgoing call to the bunny cop.

"Trying to call for help huh" I said with a laugh.

I heard stouge shout something in the background and another sound of glass breaking.

"I'm just gonna state my terms Mrs. Hopps, if Mr. Wilde shows up, do what your daughter told you to do and he keep him there. Break his leg if you need to, but with one exception, DON'T contacting anyone connected in any way to the police or ZBI. Including your daughter" I said warningly.

"I'll know if you do" I said

"Contact me with the number provided If he shows up, I'll come with the boy. If not… you may not see him again" I said with a dark chuckle.

"W-why are doing this?" asked the trembling voice of bonnie.

"To get off this rock" I said with a growl.

My eyes widened as I realised what I just said, why did I fracking say that.

"Oh, and keep everything about our little conversation between us to yourselves, or I'll make it even worse for him" I said with one finally growl before ending the call.

A silence now filled the room, and

I pulled off the the headset from my head and threw it to the ground on my right. I picked up the phone and quickly texted Bonnie the number, no one would pick up of course but a recorded message would play and I would show up.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to talk" I said passively before jumping off the chair and moving to stand in front of the bunny.

He looked utterly devastated and was still slumped forward on the ground. I grimaced as I noticed gauze on his back looking a little red and worn.

I'll get him some food than change it in the hole.

I sighed tiredly and rotated my right arm. I got rid of the cast this morning and now I only had gauze wrapped tightly around my arm.

"Get up kid, as much fun as laying on the ground is, I need to change the gauze on your back" I said flatly.

He didn't move for several seconds and I was about to kick him in the shoulder, but he started to push himself up with his cuffed hands and in a second he was on his feet. If you didn't count the ears he was a foot or so shorter than me, with the ears he's the same height. His gaze was fixed on the ground and I could see tears sliding down his cheeks.

I shook my head and turning him around towards the door. I could see him shaking and his ears were pressed against his back.

"W-why are you doing this to me… " he asked fearfully,

The good person inside of me was demanding an answer and it was so tempting to just...

"Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna to bad to ya" I said with a groan as I pushed him forward, the metal door opening with a groan, revealing the spiral staircase.

"... then why say it" he asked, a little anger in his voice.

I pushed him forward and we started to ascend up the stairs, the chains around his feet restricting his movement.

"So your parents don't tip off the police, or hand them the fox. I need that fox to get me something, and your either the easiest or most complicated way to get it" I said with a frown.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you see... Ohh, I see what you're doing, trying to interrogate me huh" I said with a chuckle.

He started to stutter as we reached the top but I shushed him and turned his head away as I typed in the code into the final door. The door let out a beep before opening with a hiss. I lead him down the hall, his head staying down.

I probably shouldn't be showing him where everything is.

He was shaking even more now and was about to move to the left towards his hole in the floor, but as we reached the end of the hallway I gently directed him towards the kitchen on the right.

His ears raised slightly as I pointed at one of the chairs as. I walked around him and pulled out the chair for him. I glanced back at Andrew and he had the most confused face I've ever seen him with.

"What? Never sat in a kitchen chair before?" I asked sarcastically as I turned around before moving backwards towards the fridge.

His eyes moved from me to the chair, and a few seconds later, he slowly nodded his head. He hesitantly stepped forward and sat down on the chair, looking as stiff as Groot, his eyes fixed on me. I shook my head with a sigh and opened the fridge door.

"So kid, anything you'd like?" I asked.

He continued to stare at me and he didn't even look in the fridge.

"Some bacon? Steak? Fish? I think I have a carrot somewhere" I said, listing off a few items as I glanced at the inside of the fridge.

"Steak... " he said timidly.

I raised a brow at him "Really? I thought all you bunnies were vegetarians?" I said with some surprise.

He simply shook his head and finally looked away and down at the table.

"Anything to drink?" I asked.

"... Apple juice?" he asked hesitantly.

"Apple juice? Oh yeah, best damn drink aside from alcohol on this rock" I said with a smile.

I turned completely to the fridge and pulled out a small jug of it that I bought a while ago. I actually really like this stuff, mixes great with a few drinks that I like, I'll probably take some with me if I ever make it off this planet.

I placed the jug on the counter next to the fridge and I pulled out a Tupperware container with the kids steak. I made a bunch of it last night and it should heat up in the microwave well, that's if it doesn't blow up first.

"So Andrew, I heard your last name was Hopper... why not Hopps?" I asked as I popped the lid off the tupperware.

I heard the kid shuffle in his seat behind me and I slid it into the microwave. He stayed quiet and as I glanced back at him I saw him flinch and quickly look away.

"T-They took me in" he said shyly as he looked back down at the table.

"Really? Your parents hit the hay?" I asked as I crossed my arms in front.

He didn't respond.

Good job me.

"well kid, enjoy your meal" I said with a sigh.

The sound of the microwave was all that was between us and as it beeped, he looked up at me, directly in the eye.

"After?" he asked fearfully.

"Your going back into the hole" I said bluntly, the terrified look appearing in his eyes again.

Dammit kid, I don't know how much longer I can keep up this up.

* * *

 ** _Well my friends I hope you enjoyed the Rocket centric chapter, even though there's not much action. Now don't forget those reviews my friends, it gives you a chance to raise your issues with the story and helps with the improvement of it. I hope it fills your crave for Rocket after seeing the movie and I hope you all have a wonderful day._**


	8. Jack

**_Well hello everyone and to all those still here, first summer chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it._**

 ** _So without further ado..._**

* * *

"Miss Hopps, I must ask. Given that your cousin is a hostage, are you sure you'll be able to take on this case with me" Jack asked with concern and bluntness as he twisted his seat to towards her..

His nicely pressed dress coat was set over the back of his chair, his paws in his pockets. Papers and bright computer monitors were everywhere in the large office, the room they were given to work with in the precinct was empty as the moon shown through the window. Judy looked tired and her fur was in a tangled mess that not even the best combs could comb through. Jack didn't look much better, but the elephant sized coffee on the ground was keeping his gears moving.

Judy's ears shot up from the question, her constant scribbling stopping in its tracks. She slowly turned to him, her eyes squinted tiredly.

She nodded with droopy eyes"Yes, I made a promise to my family that we would get him back…" she said firmly.

Her eyes drifted to the ground " ...I don't intend to break it" she said softly, a familiar expression to Jack showing up on her face.

Determination and fear.

Jack sighed tiredly and stood up from his bunny sized chair. He reached back and pulled the coat off the chair before standing up and walking to Judy's side who looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion herself.

"Then if we're keeping that promise, we are both gonna need some sleep" Jack said firmly, lightly placing his paw on her shoulder.

"But what if something happens?" she said in protest as her head snapped back up with a tired glare aimed at him.

"Then I'll personally break your door down to wake you up Miss Hopps; and besides, we have plenty of officers and agents watching over the city" Jack said reassuringly.

She looked at Jack for a few seconds before shaking her head "No. I want to be here if something happens" she said stubbornly, sluggishly pushing his paw off her shoulder and looking back towards the desk filled with papers.

He sighed "You won't be able to do anything when you can barely stay awake Judy" he said firmly as he slipped his coat on.

"Then get me a pillow… maybe a blanket" she said dismissively as she started typing, video surveillance of the train station and a few bus stops popping up on the screen.

He shook his head at her stubbornness and walked over to the small closest near the door. He looked back at her and to him it looked like she was about to pass out. Her ears were droopy and her head was resting on the desk. Her right arm was firmly on the keyboard while her left was limp at her side.

"Defiant till the end huh?" He asked as he looked back and opened the closest door.

Judy didn't answer and he pulled out the blanket from the top shelf. He turned around with his a raised a brow as he heard a small snore.

"Miss Hoops?" he asked as he stepped forward.

He got closer and smiled at the scene in front of him. She finally fell asleep, more surprised that she managed to stay up till four am. He softly walked forward and carefully pulled her up off the table and back onto her chair. He flung the blanket on top of her and leaned the chair all the way back. He chuckled slightly and walked towards the door.

"Have a goodnight Hopps" he said softly before closing the door behind him.

But unbeknownst to both of them, the tail of a fox flashed through one of the camera's at the train station. Right into the closing doors of an outbound train.

 __Nick__

The door slid shut with a whoosh behind me, almost closing on my tail. I looked around the car with a heavy breath and thankfully no one else got on since I scouted it earlier. So thankfully I got the whole car to myself. Their isn't any camera's or ticket collectors inside ether, both are being added next month.

All of the lights were dim so you could sleep if you want and as the train shot forward I let out a sigh of relief, the lights of Zootopia flging by me for the last time.

I'm never coming back to this city, me and Finnick are heading up north and hopefully I never have to come back, on my own will or with cuffs.

I frowned at the thought, quickly moving to the back of the car and sitting in the corner seat. I took of off my backpack and placed it gently onto the seat next to me. It held all of my possessions that I could bring with me.

Along with a few grand in cash.

I pulled out my latest burner phone and typed in Finnicks number, the ringer ringing five times before an automated voice answered. I growled angrily before typing in his number again, Finnick picking up immediately this time.

"Finnick I'm on my way, soon we'll be out of the state" I said enthusiastically as I looked around the car.

The other end was quiet and a ting of worry grew in my chest.

"Finn-"

"Nicky... I see you're trying to escape" said a familiar yet terrifying voice through the speakers.

My eyes widened and I was about to throw the thing out the window before a scream from Finnick stopped me.

"I know where you're going Nicky... and no matter how far you run you'll never escape me Nicky... Just ask your friend" Mr. Big said menacingly.

I couldn't respond as the sound of electricity followed by screams made me shake.

"Your friend is already dead Nicky, but he can be less if you give yourself up" he offered as another scream echoed through the speakers.

"Just how far can you run from me Nicky? How far can you evade me? You will live with an eye over your shoulder for the rest of your life, and with no one to turn to... I wonder how long you'll last" he said with venom in his voice.

I quickly hung up and closed the phone with a snap, my entire body frozen and drained of color. I looked down at the phone in my paw and almost scream, desperately grabbing the latch to the window, the cold night air hitting me for a second before I threw it out. I slammed it shut and picked up all my things before moving to the other side of the isle.

It felt like an eternity as I sat their, my panicked internal screams ringing through my head

"Goddamit Fin... What the hell do I do now... " I mumbled quietly to myself in desperation. The situation hanging over my shoulder with a new weight as I leaned my head against the seat in front of me.

 __Jack__

I yawned as I walked down the street. The area I was in was surprisingly empty compared to other nights and I would normally be worried but with recent events it's expected. Though recently as well, all raccoons in all walks of life have gone into hiding since the public announcement, and we've only been able to interview a few drunk and homeless ones, which turns this investigation to a sick waiting game.

I looked up at the sky and sighed as the moon was the only thing in the sky.

"I hate the city" I said tiredly before looking back down.

I continued on forward and rounded a corner towards my apartment complex where a few other agents stayed at. I looked around the street tiredly as I got closer to the door and was about to open it when I spotted something. I stopped in my tracks and squinted my eyes to try and see the animal waking up at the next intersection thirty or so yards up. He or she was wearing dark clothes and it looked like he or she had a backpack on.

I almost dismissed it but curiosity got ahold of me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, it had an experimental camera installed in it and should be able to get a close up of him in the darkness of night. I looked down at my phone and tapped the camera app, my feet showing up an instant later.

I looked up and the animal was only halfway across the street and I quickly brought up my phone and zoomed in. His entire body was in the camera and I hit the recording button as he continued to walk.

His face was planted forward and the moonlight was good enough to reveal the side of his face. I smiled as I spotted the familiar markings of a raccoon and his face started to look in my direction. I smirked as I watched him stop in his tracks, wide eyes looking in my direction like he was a deer in headlights. I ended the recording and slid the phone back into my pocket, keeping my eyes on him.

The last raccoon anyone was able to interview was yesterday at 12:36 am, and like I said before, he was a drunk and homeless. I started to walked down the street and eyed him as I got closer. He shook his head and walked back to my side of the street and waited for me to get to him. I slowly reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a pencil and notepad. The fur on the raccoon went on edge, probably thinking I was reaching for a gun.

"Name's Jack Savage, ZBI" I said as I stopped in front of him, my badge in hand and view.

"Yeah yeah I know who you are" he said brashly as he slid his own phone into his pocket.

I looked him over and he seemed tense, ready to run, but even that drunk raccoon was.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions… " I asked with a raised brow.

"Peter Quill" he responded with a glare.

"I'd like to see your ID Mr. Quill?" I asked politely, holding my paw out in front of him.

He grumbled something unintelligent in response and reached into his pocket, pulling out a worn wallet and grabbing his card from inside. He handed it over to me and I looked at it. Other than looking worn, it was as official as any other ID card, the name Peter Quill plastered on it by his picture.

"Hm, checks out. May I ask what you were doing out tonight?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

"What?! A man can't walk in the wee morning hours anymore?" He asked angrily as he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Sir, you understand that dodging questions makes you suspicious" I said firmly, his glare only getting harder.

"Well excuse me, one of my friends was assaulted yesterday by an asshole with a fake badge" he said angrily.

My eyes widened slightly at the thought "do you know who?" I asked.

He shook his head "I won't snitch on my friend, but he said he was a polar bear in a expensive looking black suit, he had a gold earring in his right ear and a few silver teeth… blue eyes I think" he explained as he kept his glare on me.

I eyed him suspiciously before writing down the polar bears description, I'll follow up on it later.

"Well thanks for the tip, but I still need to know why you were out tonight?" I asked him again.

He sighed in response before slowly sliding his backpack off.

"I didn't want the cops to be called on me left and right so I've been going out at night to get the weekly stuff, you can look through it if you want" he explained as he held up his backpack in front of him.

I eyed the bag cautiously and he let out a chuckle in response.

"It's not gonna explode or anything" he said with a loud laugh.

I sent a glare of my own towards him and his chuckles slowly stopped, his own glare returning before dropping the bag on the ground. A metal thud rousing my suspicions. I picked up the bad and put my paw on the zipper.

"Do you have any weapons in this bag?" I asked seriously as I slowly unzipped the backpack.

"No, just some clothes, food, gauze, med stuff... Oh, and a small drone" he explained as he scratched his arm through his sweater, his glare still plastered on his face.

I raised a brow at the last three items, gauze, medical supplies, and a small drone. Now it would be normal for animals to buy that sort of thing in a city, but our raccoon shooter would have a reason for have those three things.

But I can't prove it.

I eyed him suspiciously and and started rummaging through his bag. And as he said, clothes, food, two big rolls of gauze, a medium sized red medical bag, and a small drone that I could hold in my paw.

I looked back up at him, his arms now crossed in front of him, eyeing me with the same glare as before.

Time for the real question.

"Where were you on the nights of both shootings?" I asked bluntly.

"Wait wait! Really?! Just because I got some things in my backpack makes me a suspect?!" He yelled furiously, barring his teeth and his paws clenched tight.

"Not yet Mr. Quill. Where were you those nights?" I asked firmly with a glare.

"Fuck you man, your you're accusing me of kill four peo-animals!" He yelled furiously, his words slipping up.

I raised a brow at his strange terminology and slip up. His anger was in line with others falsely accused of similar crimes, even the other drunk raccoon, but there has been case's where they use it as a facade.

"Sir-"

"I plead the fifth" he stated angrily, looking like he was about too burst.

He stared into my eyes and I right back, and by the looks of it, he isn't gonna be answering any more questions.

I sighed "Well Mr. Quill, I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour. The force just haven't had the chance to interview any raccoons lately" I explained as I zipped up his backpack.

Another growl emanated from his throat "Well no wonder" he said angrily before grabbing his bag from my hands.

He sent one more intense glare at me before turning around and quickly walking back across the street. I watched him as he walked away and as he turned into a dark alleyway a few blocks down, I smiled.

I brought up my notepad and started to write down everything about him, his name, the way he talked, and the way he walked. This is our first big lead and hopefully 'Peter Quill', if it is his real name, has an address.

* * *

 ** _I want to know what you think, is it going in the right direction? Characters seem on point? Is this all too silly?_**

 ** _Well whatever you think, leave it in a review and maybe you'll see it improve to yaskeriking._**


	9. A break in routine

**_Well hello my friends, I'm glad you still find some interest in my sparsely updated story, especially after three months. I guess you could say I was lazy and I wouldn't be able to rebuttal. I'm personally mad at myself for not getting this out when the movie came out on Blu-ray._**

 ** _Now I don't plan on abandoning this little story of mine just yet so don't worry about that._**

 ** _and without further ado..._**

* * *

I groaned as I placed my hand on the scanner, the blue light annoying my eyes. I looked down at my pocket and frowned. I'm gonna have to throw that ID out the window now since I ran into Savage. He just had to be out at three in the morning, like seriously, who in the hell is up at that hour. I scowled and looked up at the door, now I'm gonna have to make a new damn alter ego thanks to that stripy eared bastard.

"State your identification," said a blocky computerized female voice.

"Rocket," I said clearly into the air.

A crack of thunder rang out through the air a second later and I jumped slightly. I quickly looked up at the sky and my eyes widened in terror, only to be swiftly hit with water. I whipped my head back with a surprised yell and covered my eyes with my paws. I felt more raindrops slowly land on my fur before the mother of all rainfalls started to fall.

I growled as I rubbed the damn water out of my eyes, keeping my head down as I started to shake with rage. The rain seeped into my fur and I already felt like I was several pounds heavier. I growled again and looked up at the sky with my eyes closed.

"God damn rain, God damn RABBITS, god damn FOXES, GOD DAMN SHREW!" I yelled into the sky, my voice echoing slightly before the sound of thunder overpowered it.

I took several deep breaths before screaming into the air again.

My anger only dissipating slightly.

I looked back down and place my paws above my eyes, glaring at the door, tired and annoyed by my own damn security in the dead of this rainy fucking night. I would blow the damn door down wide open but then Andrew would fly right out afterward. I stupidly let him out of the hole so he wasn't so cramped or whatever. Ya know, trying to be nice and all. So help me whatever god that exist that this little bunny didn't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to put him back.

The door beeped in confirmation and I hastily pushed the damn thing open. The TV was on by the looks of it but I quickly turned back around and slammed the door shut, my clothes and fur soaked to the bone. I heard a deep click as the door locked itself, the screen to the right of the door giving the all clear.

The room was silent for a few seconds before the news on the TV was turned up. I groaned in annoyance as a news story about me playing, the same damn word identifying me. I growled as they said the word again and I quickly pulled off my backpack off in anger. I let the backpack drop to the ground and I pulled my hoodie off next, angrily throwing the thing onto the table to the left as I turned around. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to pull it up, but I stopped. Spotting the kid who was just a few feet away.

I may be pissed but I'm definitely not going around shirtless around him.

His ears were halfway up as he watched the nightly speculation about me. The top of his head was just above the top of the couch and his ears made him look even taller. I shook my head with a frown and walked towards the couch, my jeans leaving a trail of water on the wooden floor.

"Anything interesting on there?" I asked with a growl as I leaned against the back of the couch.

"N-not really," he said quietly, his ears going flat against his head.

"Can't argue with you there" I said with irritation.

I reached down over the edge of the couch and picked up the controller, the kit shaking hands obvious in the TV light. I kept my eye on the kid as I place my finger over the off button, both of the kits arms now shaking. He began to slowly moved his legs up, stopping when his feet were flat against the couch

I sighed as I realized why.

"Bad Idea kit," I said bluntly, my hand gripping the controller.

The kid suddenly jumped up from the couch, his jump aimed backward so he'd fall behind the couch. I quickly moved back and turned off the TV as he hit the ground, the room turning pitch black. My night vision quickly kicked in but due to the amount of darkness, it wasn't entirely effective.

"Kid, you're making a mistake," I said into the darkness.

I looked to where he landed but of course, he already ran off somewhere. I walked forward and growled, slowly looking around the room. I wanted to scream but those ears of his are sensitive and he's probably planning on knocking me out or something like that. I looked at my feet and retracted my claws, effortlessly standing on the balls of my feet.

"If you're planning on knocking me out kit and tying me up to something, then you're one dumbass kit," I said into the darkness.

I quickly got down on all fours as I spotted him zip across the room in front of me, silently crawling forward and away from my last spot. I heard a whoosh of air to my left and I quickly looked back, the sound of the hard and metallic pole hitting the ground making me shiver. The kit was now holding a metal pool of all things and a mean look on his face.

I quickly turned around and stayed on all fours, observing Andrew as he stood there. His ears moved in all directions to try and detect me but I wasn't making a sound. I growled at myself internally, wondering how I let my guard down and how he got the fucking pole. I should've expected the little shit to do something eventually, and by the look on his face, he's ready to use the damn thing.

"Where did you even get that pole?" I asked loudly, unable to help myself.

"None of your business," he said intensely, sounding almost completely different than before.

He jumps towards me but I already moved out of the way to the right, the pole smacking against the floor again.

"Missed again," I said mockingly, his ear twitching.

"Yeah… but I don't leave a trail of water" he said with a smirk.

'Wha-"

He suddenly jumped towards me and as the pole got dangerously close to my head, I stood up and grabbed it out of the air. Stopped his swing in its tracks. He hung in the air for a second before quickly letting go of the pole and landed on the ground, kicking me hard in the stomach. I hunched forward slightly and groaned, my right arm still in the air. I kept my eyes on the bunny and he brought his fists up. The bunny moved to punch me but I growled, he took a single step forward and I didn't hesitate to swing the pole down, a small thud echoing as it connected with his skull.

He let out a cry of pain as he took a few shaky steps back before collapsing to the ground, his hands covering the left side of his head as he began to shake. I looked down at the kit with a glare, his pain not even rising a sympathetic thought from my head anymore.

He let out another cry of pain, blood escaping past his hands.

"I told you not to do anything stupid kit, and look where you are now… soon to be lying in your own blood" I said furiously as more blood spilled from his wound.

I looked around for a light switched and there just happens to be one by the wall next to me. I slowly reached over and flicked it up, a small light turning on not too far away. I would prefer more but this will do perfectly.

A small blood puddle was slowly forming around his head and as he let out another cry of pain I growled back.

"Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson?" I said bitterly.

Andrews shaking only intensified and he tried to use his feet to push himself away.

"Trying to get away huh?" I asked with an amused chuckle

His only response was another cry of pain.

"Well we can't have that," I said furiously.

I walked up next to him and got down on my knees. I grabbed his left leg with my empty hand and gripped the base of the pole in my other.

"N-n-no!" the kit whimpered out pathetically as he spotted the pole.

He tried kicking to get his leg out of my grip but due to that head wound his kicks were just as weak and pathetic as his cries.

"Maybe this will knock some sense into you" I reasoned with a growl.

"P-please no!" he screamed as I raised the pole above my head.

I swung the pole down on his leg, his once healthy leg snapping in two with a sickening crunch.

A blood-curdling scream echoing throughout the room.

 **_Nick_**

I shivered slightly as I looked up at the sky, the crickets chirping and fireflies flying around. I was currently sitting in a field on the outskirts of Bunny Burrow. I got her a few hours ago and I booked it out of there as soon as I got off the train. I spotted Finnick's van not too far off a gravel road a couple miles back, but when I went to check it out it was obvious no one was there. The windows were smashed, the tires were all flat, and the outside of it was mostly stripped of paint. The only identifying part of the van being the two foxes on the side.

I sighed as I wondered if Finnick was dead or not, most likely a fifty-fifty chance or worse if I'm being honest with myself. I'd also give myself up to save him from Bi and I have been together on the streets since I was younger… but Big wouldn't spare him. He'd use Finnick as a preview to what they'd do to me and then we'd both be dead.

I wouldn't think Big would create such a big stir to find me. Sure, he's hired several hitmen to find me but they were mostly amateurs that I could deal with. This one though… This raccoon is smart, and he's only tried to get at me once.

The only real danger and stress causer so far is from the police and FBI. They wanted to find the raccoon and I was their only potential lead. Any sane hustler would turn themselves in if they were only wanted for information and were being hunted, but I know Big has some mammals on the inside. I've talked to a few of them on the street before during hustles, and their noses are definitely buried deep in the investigation.

I groaned and closed my eyes. If that raccoon's plan was to find me through them, then he almost succeeded. The damn trash panda probably doesn't even know I made it out of the city.

I opened my eyes back up and looked up to the sky with a smile. I successfully escaped Zootopia with the entire Zootopian police force, FBI, Big's polar bears, and his new hired gun all after me. If that wasn't the biggest achievement for a criminal/hustler than I don't know what else it would be.

I frowned as Finnick flashed through my mind once again.

I did lose a friend though…

"Why did you have to get captured Finnick? We were supposed to ride out of this together" I whispered to myself.

"Who's Finnick?" a high pitched voice asked suddenly.

"SHIT!" I yelled out in surprise and fear.

I quickly grabbed my bag and jumped up, my heart beating like a mad bull as I turned around. My eyes quickly landed on the small figure and my fear quickly disappearing. A young lady bunny stood in front of me, several years younger than the bunny who catapulted me into this mess.

"Why are you out here Mister?" she asked innocently, her hands gripped tightly around the doll in her hands.

I took a deep breath and slumped forward slightly as I observed the girl. She looked like an average bunny of her age and judging by the doll in her hand I wouldn't be surprised if she had a good home. So what is she doing out here for?

I quickly brought up my signature sly smile, her wide eyes staring into mine.

"Now what's a cute little bunny like you doing all the way out here?" I asked with genuine curiosity as I slipped my hands into my pockets.

I glanced around the area and I thankfully didn't see anyone, but that doesn't mean this could be a trap.

"My mom said to go outside with the others, then I saw this cute butterfly and I chased after it!" she said with childish amazement.

"Did you catch it?" I asked with a smile.

She looked away slightly, her ears going red.

"No… but I'm pretty sure I'm lost," she said quietly with embarrassment.

I sighed internally and looked around the field as she said those words. I knew the town was six miles northeast from here but I couldn't even see the houses from this distance with all their lights out. And I couldn't see anyone around either, meaning this kid is most likely telling the truth.

"Great. A lost kit in the middle of nowhere is exactly what I need" I huffed out angrily.

I looked back down at the kit "How did you even get this far out of town?" I asked, my smile now gone.

She quickly looked away, holding onto her doll like it was her lifeline.

"I-i was chasing the butterfly then I got lost then I turned back to go home but I can't find it," she said as quick as her little mouth could talk, which wasn't that fast

I shook my head with a sigh and looked back towards the town, no lights to be seen and no flashlights in the distance either.

"D-d-do you know the way b-back," the little kit asked shakily, a tinge of fear in her voice.

I sighed and placed my hands on my hips, looking down at the bunny with an examining eye. She looked like she wanted to run away from me and if this was a trap, a kid like her would have broken under any hard look and run away. I examined her for another good minute before groaning, her fearful and innocent look getting to the good part of me.

I just hope I'm not making the wrong choice

I rubbed my forehead before pulling my backpack over my shoulders, her fearful look slowly disappearing.

"I know the way kit… I'll walk you there if you want" I said reluctantly, my brain telling me how stupid this was.

"Really!?" the young kit said with an excited smile.

"Yes really, but I got to know your name first," I said with a fake smile, her childish nature already annoying me.

"My name is Alison Hopps!" she said happily, a proud smirk on her face.

My breath caught in my throat at the word Hopps. My brain immediately started telling me to get the fuck out of there and abandon this kit. The wind even started to pick up coincidentally.

"Well crap," I said flatly, a new air between us.

I'm gonna regret this.

* * *

 ** _Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Meh? Well, let me know so I can improve._**

 ** _And I'll try to get the next one out sooner._**


	10. Alison

_**I feel like I betrayed you guys for taking this long to get this short chapter out, but that's how it is with me sadly, the childhood innocents that fueled this story has almost run out. So after the months of wait, I hope this saturates your curiosity for this story of mine, at least a little bit.  
**_

* * *

"Did you know that carrots take two and a half months to grow! Oh, how about how many-"

"Servings of carrot soup you get from one bushel, 3, pipsqueak," I said tiredly as the early morning sun glared into my eyes.

We've been walking for an hour or two and we would have made it to Bunny Burrow sooner if it wasn't for her constant talking, whining, or pee breaks. All of which is annoying the hell out of me. I try to ignore her but she gets louder and jumps in front of me when she notices, I'm still able to keep an eye out for any other bunnies thankfully.

"Wow! You're smart Mister Fox" she said with childish wonder.

Failing to realize that she told me that same exact fact several times already.

"Did you kn-"

"Kid, please, be quiet," I said sternly, the little bunny stopping in her tracks.

"But mister-"

"We're almost there Alison, and if you don't shut up I'll leave you here to find your own way home" I stated angrily, glaring down at the young bunny.

Alison looked up at Nick with fear, a fear that every young child has. I glared at her for several seconds before looking forward again.

"A-Alright M-mister," the bunny said fearfully, her little paw loosening around his.

I sighed internally, this kid better be grateful that I'm helping her or she would have been walking further from home, how she managed to get so turned around is beyond me. I glanced down at the kid and her head was down, her paw above her head as she held onto M=mine.

'I'll have to ditch her soon' I thought with a sigh.

"M-mister fox… are we almost there?" she asked quietly, her paw almost shaking due to my outburst.

"Almost pipsqueak, just a few more- ".

"ALLISON!" a voice suddenly rang out.

I jumped in surprise and let go of the Allisons paw. I quickly looked around the field and froze, spotting a group of bunnies up ahead walking out of a treeline around hundred-fifty feet in front of them. The group of five male bunnies didn't spot me yet, but judging by the shotgun in the grey bunny's paws, they were ready to fight.

I quickly got down on the ground pulled Alison to the ground with me, her wide eyes and smile meaning she recognizes them.

"Let's just hope those big ears are for show," I said hopefully, quickly grabbing the young bunny so she couldn't run to them.

She was about to yell back at them, but I quickly clamped my paw over her mouth to keep her quiet. She tried to get up and run but I easily held her down,

"Alison, where are you?" the black colored bunny yelled out searchingly.

"Jo-hmm-MHH!" Alison tried yelling out to him, but it came out quietly.

I watched the bunnies through the tall grass and their ears didn't even turn in this direction, all of their faces falling.

"Johnny, we've been looking for hours, we need to get the Sheriff," a grey bunny said tiredly as he leaned his shotgun against his shoulder.

I watched closely and frowned as a few of them nodded in agreement. However, the black furred bunny looked less reluctant to give up on his search. I looked down at Alison and kept my grip firm as she tried wiggling out, her kicks hurting a little, but nothing I can't bear for a few minutes.

"We can't! Ma and Pa already have enough to deal with Andrew being taken by that crazy Raccoon" Johnny the black bunny stated loudly as he turned back to them.

"Crazy Raccoon?" I said quietly to myself, the reference sounding familiar.

"We've been out since last night Johnny, and we're dead tired, we should at least tell the Sheriff so he can get more people out here to search for Alison," a tan-furred bunny said tiredly, trying to reason with him..

"Pa and the Sheriff are poker pals, he'd never keep this from him," Johnny said angrily.

"Why do you want to keep it from the sheriff anyways? He can get more people to help us" a brown furred female asked with suspicion, the others nodding in agreement.

"Because… " he hesitated, anger pain in his eyes.

"Because we don't need more of this town's pitty Sarah! Everyone in this damn town thinks Andrew is already dead!" he yelled, his anger making the others flinch slightly.

"I'm tired of it… the sorry's and everyone's sad stares… I-I don't want more of it." Johnny said, his anger turned into sadness and hurt.

All the others looking away from him, his words getting to them by the looks of it.

I kept watching them when my eyes widened, the name Andrew registering in my mind "Wait a minute, Andrew… God... my luck just gets better every day" I said with slight panic, my heart beat increasing

I just have to run into carrots family all the way out here for fuck's sake, if they learn who I am or see me they won't waste time in trying to catch me. I looked back down at the now still Alison and grimaced. Me being with their sister won't help my standing with them either.

"Fine, we'll look for a little while longer, but if we don't find her by tonight, I'm going to the sheriff Johnny" the grey bunny with the shotgun stated.

The others nodded in agreement and Johnny smiled triumphantly.

"Then let's get over to the next field, we already searched this one" Johnny said hurriedly as he turned back around and began to walk away.

"I wonder if we'll run into that fox out here?" the grey bunny said with a smirk, his paw tightening around the shotgun.

"Ma and Pa said to bring him to the house if any of us spotted him anywhere, but, they didn't say we couldn't hurt him before that," the brown doe said with a sadistic and twisted smile.

"Well for Alison's sake, let's hope that damn fox is still in Zootopia," Johnny said with concern.

"He's probably in some dumpster riddled with bullets by now," the brown doe said again.

If I could sweat like other mammals I would be sweating a storm right about now. I silently prayed to whatever god was out there to prevent me from running into them on these seemingly deserted farm fields.

I watched silently as they slowly made their way to the other side of the field, not even coming to my side of it. I waited as one after another disappeared into the treeline, waiting a good few minutes after they disappeared before I let out a groan.

"Ughh, that was too close," I said nervously as I loosened my grip on her, but not enough to let her go.

I looked down at the kid and sighed, she was trying to pull my paws from her torso, grunting as she tried to get free with all her strength. It's not that hard to counter her, but now I just have to keep her from calling them back to me when I let her go. Because as much as I like the kid, I'm not about to let her get me caught.

"Alison, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop for a second," I asked calmly.

"Let me ghmpp" I clamped my paw tight around her maw as she began to yell.

"I will let you go if you don't scream or run Allison," I said calmly.

She didn't seem to care because she quickly went back to trying to pull my paw away and kicking my leg.

"Alison, please?" I asked quietly with desperation.

I groaned as she only kicked my leg harder, the spot she was kicking me in now tender.

I shook my head with a slight growl and looked up at the sky. What the hell am I going to do now? I should have just pointed this kid in the right direction then gone on my way. But now I have to deal with her.

I need her to keep quiet about me, but I'm not about to kill her to do it. So to keep her from talking to her family, I'll have to scare her, scare her good.

I looked back down at the struggling and sighed.

"I hope you can forgive me, mother," I said regrettably as I closed my eyes, hoping my mother wasn't scorning me from above, a small tear sliding down my cheek.

I extended my claws.

 __Andrew__

I grimaced as I moved my lazily wrapped leg.

It wasn't too long ago, it was only last night when broke my leg with my very own weapon when I tried to escape from this damn place. This place is starting to get to me and I would do almost anything to escape. Whether that means getting all cute and cuddly with him, the more lewd option, or if another steel pipe is needed. But whatever option it takes is yet to be seen to me.

I keep the persona of a helpless kit so as to appear non-threatening, faking the shake in his limbs, as well as my 'scared' gaze plastered on the floor. However, the degrading obedience to a bounty hunter strikes a chord with me, something I wouldn't do in a million years if I wasn't under strict instruction.

But my grievances can be saved for another time, most preferably at Big or Wilde once my family is done smothering me with love for the first time in my life since I was a little kit.

"My family… " I said with a little disgust.

All my family has ever done is told me how my ambitions were for nothing, hell, even Judy did at one point. Though she did quickly turn around when she got here. All my parents did when I got to this city is call me and try to convince me to come back home, so I stopped answering. I even changed my number. Though somehow Judy got mine when she got here to train for the police academy. I hadn't cut myself off from her yet, but I only talked to her on the phone once, her voice still sounding as positive as ever.

I scratched the fur around my wrappings and looked up at the metal door, the sound of music briefly getting through before it went quiet again

Though if I'm honest with myself, I'd at least like to see her one last time if this damn Raccoon is gonna actually end up killing me. It is unlikely with the heart he has, but anyone can do anything, and with his reputation, he might if I'm not careful.

I looked around the room again but I still didn't see anything that could help me, he even covered the hole in the wall where I got the pipe from too.

"Dammit wilde, when I get out of here I'm gonna hunt you down myself," I said with a small growl.

He was the only reason I was here, and that bastard needs to taste some of Rockets own medicine.

* * *

 **Any of you guys see Infinity War? It was pretty good if I do say so myself, 10/10. My most favorite part of the movie is that Rocket survived in the end(Poor Groot). Oops... SPOILER WARNING. Though I do honestly wish Rocket and Tony met during the movie because their reactions would have been fantastic, but enough about that.**

 **So what do you think of my inactive story so far, Good? Bad? Should I update a hell of a lot more?! Leave a review to let me know and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
